Howling Sun - Page's Tale
by DragonBookLoverKitkat913
Summary: A new guild in Fiore leads to Laxus Dreyar meeting someone who will change his life. Who is she? How is there another dragonslayer? And why are there so many exceeds in Fiore! A lot of OC's and canon characters might be a little OC by accident. Don't own Fairy Tail.
1. Rain, Strangers, and Chairs

**I absolutely adore Fairy Tail! I have watched all the episodes (so far) and read the manga. This takes place sometime after the Grand Magic Games. I'll leave it open to interpretation when exactly this story takes place. And I will include some couples that aren't technically canon (Nalu, Gruvia, Jerza, RomeoxWendy, and EvergreenxElfman) but only a little bit. Now I'm only doing the disclaimer once.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

 **Laxus**

I stumbled across them by accident. Gramps had sent me out to pick up some stupid package when it started to drizzle. Then it began to full-out pour and I had to duck inside the closest building to avoid getting completely drenched.

The outside of the building looked like a small shop with the name Howling Sun with a moon and sun logo next to it, but the inside had to be five times bigger. The place looked like a library, with the number of books inside. I figured it was some kind of spell, which meant that there was a chance this place was actually a guild hall.

The structure was shaped in a way where you could look up and see the other floors, with shelves placed on the walls on each level. There wasn't a floor in the center of the second and third floor.

The building had three floors, and several flights of stairs, ladders, and firefighter poles, along with thousands and thousands of books on millions of different kinds of shelves. It was dimly lit with candles, but you could still make everything out just fine. The place seemed to have books on every subject, from every time period, that had ever been written.

On the first floor, besides books, there was a large dining table in the middle of the room as well as plenty of comfy couches and chairs to read on. There were some doors as well, and if my hunch was right and this was a guild hall, then the doors probably lead to a kitchen or something like that.

I could see that the second floor had chairs and couches too, along with more doors. While I couldn't see the third floor that well, I was still able to make out the tons of books and window seats between every bookcase.

"Anyone home?" I yelled. Gramps would probably yell if I got accused of breaking in somewhere, especially if it was a guild. I heard a door swing open and looked to see a girl who glared at me with pale pink eyes. She was a tall, tan woman with dark brown hair with strands of hot pink scattered about (her flats were the same shade of pink). The white dress she wore was a cheongsam with purple detailing and leggings to match. A black belt was wrapped around her waist with a set of jade keys attached to it. Said keys looked kind of like the ones Lucy had. Like a Celestial Wizard's Spirit keys. "Sorry to invade but it's raining so I ran in. Name's Laxus."

"From Fairy Tail?" the woman asked. I nodded and she relaxed almost immediately. "I'm Lynn, Master of the Howling Sun guild. Sit down and I'll fetch you something to drink." Lynn walked over to another door and left the room.

I took my coat off and went to sit down in the closest chair when I saw a light purple cat with a pink dress sleeping. She had a little crown of flowers like the ones Asuka made for Gramps. Then I saw it's white wings and realized it was an exceed. ' _Just how many exceeds ended up here?'_

"Get up, Furball." Another woman had somehow snuck into the room without me noticing and grabbed the scruff of the exceed and picked her up. She tossed me a plain white towel to dry off. The woman was tall and pale with freckles. She had short purple hair and green eyes. She wore a green tee and brown jeans with a belt that had a quote saying "Be On Time". She had a bunch of watches on her arms and a pocket watch necklace. "Sorry, Rose falls asleep everywhere."

"I do not, Charlie. We have plenty of other chairs he can sit on! Now put me down!" Rose exclaimed. Charlie rolled her eyes and let go. Rose only just opened her wings in time to avoid falling face first into the floor. "Now what are you doing here?"

"Rose, be nice." Lynn returned holding a tray with five mugs of what looked to be hot chocolate. "Oh, hi, Elisa. Meet Laxus." A young woman walked down the stairs and grabbed a mug as she waved. I nodded in her direction and took in her appearance. She looked almost exactly like a character in Ever's favorite show, RWBY. I think it was Weiss or something. I picked up a mug as well and drank it as I started to talk to Lynn.

"I've never heard of the Howling Sun guild before. You guys new?"

"Kind of. We moved here from Oshibana Town a few weeks ago," Charlie stated as she pulled another pocket watch out of her pocket to check the time. "I wonder where Page is."

"Page is our other member. She went out on a while ago but hasn't come back yet," Lynn explained. "The storm's probably keeping her pretty busy. The mayor asked her to help keep storms like this under control to prevent too much damage. But that's what happens when you're a thunder dragonslayer."

I nearly spit out my drink when she said that. Gramps would definitely have to be told. And the other dragonslayers. Before I could ask more about it, the front door slammed open and a girl ran inside and shut the door. She was short with black hair held high in pigtails. Her blue overalls and white tee were soaked and her white and black rain boots were all muddy. The girl had a necklace in the shape of a thundercloud with a single lightning bolt coming out of it.

What threw me off were her eyes, one being a goldish amber and the other being a stormy grey. I took a wild guess and figured she had to be Page. Though how a runt like her was a dragonslayer was beyond me.

"Hey, guys! Sorry I got here late. Why is Laxus Dreyar in my chair?"

* * *

 **AN: Some chapters will be short and some will be long. Just depends on what all I need to include in each different chapter. This story will be told by two people with their individual opinions and take on things.**

 **Kitkat Out!**


	2. Fans, Scars, and Messes

**Page**

The storm wouldn't have been so bad if it hadn't kept resisting me. Which meant it took forever to get the rain to stop. Okay, so maybe it was just an hour but it sure felt like forever. After it finally stopped, I planned on going home and then dramatically fall onto my bed before going to sleep.

I did not plan on walking into the Howling Sun guild to find Laxus Dreyar sitting with my guildmates and drinking hot chocolate.

"Hey, guys! Sorry I got here late. Why is Laxus Dreyar in my chair?"

"Page! Don't be rude!" Lynn scolded. I rolled my eyes and plopped down onto the floor. I laid down on my stomach and held my head up on my arms. The rug was a little scratchy, but it had an image of a Chinese dragon sewn into it- so I liked it. Dragons were awesome, after all. "He had to get out of the storm. Speaking of which, how'd that go?"

"Fine. It shouldn't rain for a few weeks," I replied as I looked up at Laxus who was giving me a 'are you serious right now?' look. "What?"

"How the hell are you a dragonslayer?"

"Same as Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Sting, Rogue-" I cut myself off when Laxus glared at me. "You're the one who asked. So how's the Thunder Legion doing?"

"Forgive her, please. She's a big fan of Fairy Tail and learned everything she could about you guys. That and the fact that she has no social skills or filters doesn't help," Charlie stated. I stuck my tongue out at her before returning my attention to the blonde mage. I noticed he wasn't glaring anymore, though he still looked pretty serious. I had read about him and the other mages in Fairy Tail, seen photos and watched the Grand Magic Games. But I had never seen any of them up close.

His scar really did look like lightning. I thought it was pretty cool. Way better than my scar. ' _No. Focus, Page.'_ I decided to start talking again to keep the memories from flooding my mind. Again.

"Sad but true. Since the storm is over, shouldn't you go home before you worry your friends?" I asked. I was trying to be polite but I was tired to the bone and just wanted some sleep.

"Page, chill," Elisa commented. I smiled at the irony as Elisa realized what she just said. "We get it, an ice mage telling you to chill is hilarious. No jokes!"

"I wasn't going to say anything!"

"Enough! Mr. Dreyar, it was a pleasure meeting you but Page is clearly exhausted from her mission and we have to start closing up the shop." I could tell by Lynn's tone and her slouch that she was probably as sleepy as I was but wanted to be nice about it.

Laxus stood up and shook hands with Lynn, Charlie, and Elisa. He looked down at me and shook his head before heading for the door. I scrambled up onto my feet and ran to open the door for him. "It was great meeting you!"

Laxus opened his mouth but seemed to reconsider whatever he was going to say. "I have some pals who might be interested in meeting you. Think you could pretend to be a normal human long enough to talk to them, Shortie?"

I huffed but nodded my head. He rolled his eyes as he walked out. "Later, Blondie!" I saw him stop for a moment before he continued walking.

I yawned and turned around to go upstairs to my room, which was on the third floor. Charlie and Elisa's were on the second floor, and Lynn and Rose's were next to the kitchen and laundry room on the floor I was currently on.

"You're so mean," Rose muttered as she curled up on the recently-vacated chair. I stormed over to the chair and shoved her off so I could sit down. Lynn picked up the exceed and cradled her like a baby.

"I'm hitting the hay. 'Night guys." Charlie made her way toward the staircase, followed by Elisa. That left Rose, who had already fallen asleep, Lynn and I to ourselves.

"How'd it go?" Lynn was the only one who ever really listened to me when I talked about my mission even though my stories were pretty short. I wasn't good with details.

"The storm didn't want to end. I had to use that new spell of mine- yes, the work in progress one. It had a few side effects, and that's why I took so long. The rain turned into ash, so I had to clean that up. The clouds started to change color which was really weird."

"Change colors? How did that happen?" I shrugged at Lynn's question. It was probably just another fluke. I'd work out the kinks later. "Anything else?"

"Not really. I'm kind of tired though. I'll see you in the morning," I got up and started to walk up the stairs. As I got to the third floor, I heard Lynn whisper something. Luckily for me, and unfortunately for them, my guildmates always forgot about my dragon-like hearing.

"I don't even want to think about the mess you're gonna cause when you meet the other dragonslayers."

Like she was gonna be any better when she met Lucy. I wasn't the only one who knew a little too much about Fairy Tail and their mages.

* * *

 **AN: Now you guys know Page! The plot will start moving a little faster after this chapter.**

 **Kitkat Out!**


	3. Doorknocker, Emblems, and Toys

**Laxus**

' _That girl was weird,'_ I thought as I made my way into the now-empty Fairy Tail guildhall. ' _Then again, so are the other losers raised by dragons. Not including Wendy.'_ I walked up the stairs towards Gramp's room, which was the only room with the lights still on. I opened the door to find him sitting on his desk, acting all mysterious and important.

"Laxus! About time! I sent you for those packages hours ago! Where have you been?!"

I sighed and dropped the now soggy boxes onto his desk. "In case you didn't notice, old man, it was storming. Had to take shelter with this new guild, Howling Sun. They're almost as strange as ours."

"Really? How so?" Gramps asked. I told him about the celestial girl, Lynn, and how Page was a dragonslayer. "That's very interesting. Especially considering what's going on."

"What do you mean?" I asked. Nothing new had really happened. Same old fistfights and missions as usual. Though by the look on Gramps' face, maybe I hadn't been paying as much attention to the news and I should've been.

"A couple of days ago, a town in Blanco Canyon was attacked. It was done in the same way that other towns were about twenty years. They were notorious for leaving a unique mark on a toy beloved by a young child. A few days later, the town would be destroyed with no survivors to speak of."

"Anyone know who's behind it?" Something big like that couldn't have gone without any investigation. "A Dark Guild?"

"Destruction of that size has to be. But no one was ever able to narrow it down. The only evidence left behind was the toy with the emblem. The Magic Council has charged Fairy Tail with finding out more about this. Talking to the members of Howling Sun could be a good step. We can see if they've heard anything."

He turned around a grabbed something from behind his desk. It was a little wooden stick with a horse's head on it, similar to the one Asuka's parents had gotten her. Stamped on the head was a symbol that looked like a black sword with a silver crescent moon engraved into the pale blue hilt.

I grabbed it and turned it around in my hands a few times as I examined the toy. I couldn't sense any kind of magic from the toy itself. But the mark radiated a dark aura. Definitely the work of a Dark Guild.

"I believe it's a spell of some sort, but I've been unable to figure out what its purpose is. If what you say is true about their library, there is a good chance they might have the answers we need," Gramps stated. I groaned when I realized what he was getting at.

"Let me guess; I have to go back there and ask if they've got some books that'll help us out, right?"

"Yep."

* * *

I waited until nine the next morning before I headed over to Howling Sun. Sure, I'd plan to go over there again so the stupid dragonslayers and Wendy could meet Page. But I wanted to wait a while and had no intention of getting them involved in a Fairy Tail investigation.

Once I arrive, I rang the bell next to the door and looked at the strange door knocker I hadn't had a chance to examine the night before.

It was shaped like a cat, but instead of ears, there was a thundercloud on one side while the other side was a key. It had two small clocks for eyes and a snowflake for a nose. The whole thing was made out of a purple-grey metal and had obviously been made based on the girls living inside the building. Before I could wonder more on the fact that this guild was as wacky as Fairy Tail, the door opened to reveal Lynn.

"Hello again. Didn't expect to see you so soon," Lynn gestured for me to come inside and shut the door as I sat down. "Two visits in less than 24 hours. What brings you back?"

"I told Fairy Tail's Master, Makarov, about your giant library and he wanted me to see if there were any books that might help him out on this mission of ours," I replied. I then told her about the toy and the magical emblem. I didn't tell Lynn everything. There was no way these girls had anything to do with it, but better safe than sorry.

"I haven't come across a book that talked about that kind of thing, but then again, I haven't read all of the books we own. Page would be the one to ask. Her memory is better than anyone's. She'll know if we have any books to help you," Lynn stood up and walked over to the first set of stairs. "PAGE!"

"Coming!"

Page's head popped up over the railings of the third floor and ran over to the fireman pole before she slid down and landed a few feet away from Lynn. "What's up?"

Lynn repeated what I said and Page went quiet. It was weird seeing her stop jumping on the balls of her feet and go completely still. Then she smiled and clapped her hands together.

"I know just the book. Let me get it," Page turned a threw her hands up into the air. "Thunder Dragon Transport!"

A rumbling sound made the walls vibrate as a book from the second floor flew towards us, coming to an abrupt stop before falling into Page's arms. Lynn tsked but said nothing.

"Here you go. _Dark Guilds and Their Marks_ , written by Marley Kaynor. Chapter nine is all about how some older Dark Guilds used to embed magic into their symbols and why they did it," Page announced. She looked so proud of herself I couldn't help but smile. I had a feeling that Freed would be very interested in her unique memory, especially if she could memorize rune books. "Page forty-six."

"This is exactly what I need. Mind if I borrow this?" I asked. Page glanced over to Lynn, who nodded in response. "Thanks. If there is anything I can do…."

"Well, I actually do have something you can do," Lynn stated. "I know my fellow guildmates have been eager to meet yours, especially the dragonslayers. And I'm curious to see other exceeds like Rose. Think you can set it up?"

"No problem. Just come by later today and I'll make it happen. Try not to destroy everything. That's flamebrain and ice princess' job," I shot a pointed look toward Page, who then nodded in agreement. "Then we've got ourselves a deal."

* * *

 **AN: This is very important to the story so keep what goes on in mind. And I had to make up some town names because most pre-established towns and cities have people Fairy Tail members know or other Guilds, Dark or official.**

 **\- Kitkat Out!**


	4. Dragons, Zodiacs, and Fish

**Page**

"This is going to be so much fun!" I exclaimed as I skipped along the road towards Fairy Tail. I'd been dying to go there ever since we moved but Lynn had insisted we finished unpacking. Thanks to Laxus, I finally got the chance to go. "I can't wait to meet the other dragonslayers!"

"Someone's in a good mood," Rose yawned as she popped her head out of Lynn's orange tote bag. She had brought some fish snacks for her beloved exceed. "Hope you brought enough for the other exceeds."

"Why wouldn't she be in a good mood? She gets to meet her idols. And see _Blondie_ again," Charlie teased. I just smiled in response. She wasn't wrong. "I have to admit, I'm a little concerned about how chaotic the other dragonslayers will be when they meet you."

I had to admit, I was worried too. Not about the chaos; it was natural for mages raised by dragons to be a tad wild. The thing I was worried about was whether or not they'd like me. Raijin had told me these amazing stories about his fellow dragons and the children they had adopted before they all disappeared.

Thinking about Raijin sent a pang of grief through my heart. He had been my mentor, the one who taught me dragonslayer magic. He saved my life and Arashi's...I shook my head to stop the barrage of incoming memories and focused on where I was.

It's a good thing I did because we had reached the Fairy Tail Guild.

"Come back here, Flamebrain!"

A pink-haired young man crashed through the front door and landed at Lynn's feet. I quickly recognized him as Natsu Salamander. Then a dark-haired man appeared in the doorway only wearing his boxers. Lynn covered Rose's eyes before shooting a glare towards Natsu and the mage I assumed was Gray Fullbuster.

"Are you trying to kill us?!" Elisa asked/shouted. "I heard you guys were rough but this is ridiculous!"

"No kidding. You guys could've hurt Rose!" Lynn exclaimed. Natsu stood up and rubbed the back of his head nervously as Gray looked away.

"Sorry about that- wait, is that another exceed?! How many of those came to Magnolia?" Gray asked. I shrugged as Rose moved Lynn's hands off her face and flew into the air.

"I don't know. I'm too tired for all of this. Can we go inside or are you gonna make us stay outside?" Rose asked with a deadpan expression on her face. Natsu and Gray moved aside and opened the doors for us. For once, I was grateful for Rose's sleep-induced impatience. I really didn't want to wait any longer. So I ran inside.

It was even better than the Fairy Tail features in Sorcerer's Weekly described it. I had read each article so many times, memorized every face, but pictures couldn't convey how amazing everything, and everyone, really were.

"Page, wait up!" Rose called as she flew towards me. I watched as a streak of blue, white, and black passed by me and surrounded her. After a few seconds, I realized who, and what, they were. Happy, Carla, and Panther Lily, Fairy Tail's resident exceeds.

"Carla! Where'd you go?"

I was still trying to process the fact that I was surrounded by all of the mages I looked up to when a blue-haired girl barely shorter than myself ran by. It was Wendy, a Sky Dragonslayer.

"Don't run off like that," Lynn scolded as she and the others caught up to me. I would have said something had a red-head wearing armor and a navy blue skirt not walked up to me with a dark aura surrounding her.

"Just who exactly are you?" Erza Scarlet, otherwise known as the Fairy Queen, asked. At that moment, Laxus decided to make an appearance.

"They're with me. Meet the members of Howling Sun, a new guild who just moved here. Lynn, the Master, and a celestial wizard, Elisa, an ice mage, Charlie, a time mage, and Rose, obviously an exceed," Laxus pointed out each member as he introduced my friends to his guild.

Right as I was about to ask why he had left me out, he clapped a hand on my shoulder and shoved me toward Gajeel, Wendy, and Natsu as he spoke. "And this is Page, a Thunder Dragonslayer."

There was complete and utter silence for about three seconds before I was surrounded by my fellow dragonslayers who then asked me some questions. All at once. Really loudly.

"Where the hell have you been hiding?" (Gajeel)

"Why haven't we heard about you before?" (Natsu)

"Who taught you your magic?" (Wendy)

"Did your dragon disappear too?" That last question from Natsu earned him a smack to his head by a young, blonde woman I recognized to be Lucy. The pink-haired mage smiled sheepishly and backed up to give me some room.

"Now, now, my children. I know you have questions. But let's try not to chase our new friends away," Makarov came out of nowhere and appeared behind me. Lynn turned around and stuck out her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you," Lynn really was the best person out of all of us to be Master. She saw all of us as equals, was polite and kind to other guilds, and was the only one who could do the paperwork on time. "I hope you don't mind but I heard your guild had exceeds of your own so I brought some fish snacks. Rose loves them so I thought maybe the others would too."

"I'll take some!" Happy exclaimed as he flew into Lynn's arms. He purred as he gobbled up the little treats up. "You can come by anytime you want. We love free food!"

"Save some for us," Carla chided as she let Wendy hold her. Lily just smiled and nibbled at the snack Lynn handed him.

"That's so thoughtful of you," Lucy said as she walked over towards Lynn. I nodded in agreement. That was Lynn for you. "I noticed you have some unusual keys."

I shared a look with Elisa and Charlie. Lynn loved talking about her Zodiac keys and could occasionally ramble a little on the topic. I watched as the Fairy Tail members quit gawking at us and went back into their little groups. Elisa walked over to Gray and a woman I figured was Juvia based on her blue hair and a jealous expression on her face. Charlie went to grab a drink at the bar where two white-haired women who I knew as the Strauss sisters were cleaning cups and serving food.

I figured Lynn would be occupied for a bit so I didn't feel too bad leaving her to go and talk to the dragonslayers. I sat down at the table they had sat down at after Makarov made his little announcement.

"I didn't get to answer your questions earlier. To be honest, I have a few for you guys as well. I've never seen another dragonslayer before and when I heard about you guys in the Grand Magic Games, I just had to meet you," I stated.

"We're glad you did. I can't believe we never heard about you. There aren't that many of us around," Wendy reminded me of Rose in a way, young and innocent. Though not nearly as grumpy or lazy.

"I haven't really been that open with my type of magic until Howling Sun. We only formed a year ago back in Oshibana Town, so we aren't that well-known yet," I explained. "Plus, and I'm sure you know what I'm talking about, it was kind of hard developing my magic without my mentor. His name was Raijin."

"Tell me about it. Without any dragons around, it's not like we could learn new spells from them," Gajeel huffed.

"Actually, he left me some old scrolls and a book or two. Not all of them are specifically meant for Thunder magic so I can bring them by tomorrow if you want," I barely finished my sentence before Natsu and Gajeel shouted.

"YES!"

"HELL YES!"

"Yes, please!" (If you couldn't tell, that last one was Wendy).

"Okay, okay! I'll come by tomorrow. I have to anyway," I gestured over to where Lucy and Lynn were. "Listen to them."

"So tomorrow it is." (Lucy)

"Yep. I've been dying to duel with another Celestial Mage. Especially one as famous as you." (Lynn)

"And I've been dying to see the Chinese Zodiac Spirits since my mom told me about them. I never knew they were made from jade." (Lucy)

"Sounds likes Lucy and your Master are gonna fight tomorrow," Natsu commented.

"Knowing Lynn, she's probably been waiting to do this since we moved to Magnolia. I have to admit, I've been a little curious to see the Golden Zodiac keys. And the Spirits, of course."

"They're really cool! Some are a little weird but all of them are really strong and helpful," Wendy stated. It would definitely be a match worth watching. The two mages seemed to be equally powerful when compared to each other.

Who knows who would win? I certainly didn't.

* * *

 **AN: Little longer than the others but like I said, there will be chapters that are longer than others depending on necessity. There is something else you need to remember for future chapters. When the events in the first chapter (or episode) of Fairy Tail first began, it had been seven years since the dragons had disappeared**

 **Then there was the seven-year gap. So when the Grand Magic Games occurred, it had been fourteen years since the dragons disappeared. And Page is 18 years old at the time of this fanfic while Laxus is 22ish.**

 **Also, sidenote, while Page is classified as a Thunder Dragonslayer she also dabbles in storm and rain magic. Thunder kind of just means it amplifies her spells. Sorry, I should have said that earlier.**

 **\- Kitkat Out!**


	5. S-Class, Prepping, and Magic

**Laxus**

"Did you hear about the dual that's happening today?" I glanced over to Mirajane as she spoke, watching her wipe the counter down. I usually didn't pay attention to all of the duals that my guildmates participated in, mostly because it was usually Natsu vs Gray, Gajeel, Erza, or Elfman. They all fought each other on a daily basis, so duals weren't exactly news. "Lucy is going against that new guild's Celestial wizard, Lynn Heartfilia."

"Any relation?" I asked. Mira just shrugged. A lot of people shared the same last name, but it didn't always mean they were related. "That why nobody else is here?"

"Yep. They all agreed to do it away from town in a clearing to avoid too much damage. We're just lucky it's not Natsu or Gray."

"No kidding," I muttered before I paid my tab and headed out the door. Gramps had been reading that book Page had given me and wanted me to thank her again. If her friend was fighting, there was a good chance she'd be at the match too.

When I arrived at the clearing right outside of town that was often used for duals between wizards, nearly everyone from Fairy Tail was already there with the members of Howling Sun standing amongst them near bleachers that somebody had brought out there.

We'd only just met them and the four girls (and their exceed) were already integrating themselves into our community.

Before I could think about that any longer, I spotted Page walking towards the edge of the clearing. I noticed she wasn't alone; Flamebrain and Metalhead were following her, their exceeds not too far behind. I made my way over to the group to see what they were up to.

"Yo! These guys bothering you, Shortie?"

"Of course we aren't! Right, Page?" Natsu draped his arm over her, not noticing the uncomfortable expression on said girl's face. Gajeel did, however, and knocked Natsu's arm away.

"They really weren't. I had some dragon-related books and scrolls to give them. I already gave Wendy hers," Page replied, but not without sending me a grateful look. "Though I do need to finish setting up for Lynn and Lucy's battle."

"Why don't you two leave her to work? We can go ask Levy if she would help us translate the foreign language that's on the scrolls," Lily suggested. Sometimes, those blasted cats- sorry, exceeds- had more common sense than their dragonslayers. (Not including Wendy).

It was kind of refreshing to see a dragonslayer without one, like Page. She looked extremely happy once the two idiots walked away toward an unsuspecting blue-haired script mage.

"Thank you."

"Not a problem. So how exactly are you setting up for Lynn and Lucy's battle though? Looks to me like you just wanted an excuse to get rid of those dimwits," I replied. Page's face flushed as she pouted and grabbed something out of her pocket.

It was a piece of paper with strange symbols on it, probably the same language that the scrolls she'd given Natsu and Gajeel were written in.

"Nuh-uh! I was going to sweep the clearing a bit to get rid of rocks. Plus there's a storm coming and I need to keep it away from here until Lynn beats Lucy," Page wrinkles her nose while muttering words that made no sense. Her eyes closed and I watched as the wind began to pick up.

"Don't you mean when Lucy beats Lynn? No offense, but it's pretty hard to defeat a Fairy Tail wizard," I smirked a bit when Page quit what she was doing and narrowed her eyes at me. She was pretty easy to mess with, that much was certain.

"Hard but not impossible. Now let me finish!" Page exclaimed before she thrust her arms out. "Thunder Dragon Amplify Wind!"

Her magic reminded me of Wendy's sky magic. It was similar, except there was a steady drum of sound in the background. It seemed that Page's Thunder magic was closely connected to storms and stuff, not just really loud noise.

The soon-to-be battlefield was completely cleared off. The dust flew away into the woods before Page started to mumble again. The sky, which had just begun to darken, became bright and sunny without any trace of the upcoming storm.

"Wow. I was kind of expecting something a little more...dramatic," I stated. Page frowned in response. I couldn't help but tease her. Just something about her childlike energy and demeanor made her an easy target.

"Subtle magic can be powerful too. As a fellow S-Class mage, I figured you would know that."

It took a moment for me to process what she just said. When it did….

"How the hell are you an S-Class wizard?! Are you serious right now?!"

Everyone turned to look at me when I shouted. Page smiled and waved until they went back to whatever they were doing. She turned and gave me the brightest smile I'd ever seen with a hint of mischief in her eyes.

"Sure am. So is Charlie. Not Elisa and Rose though; those two are too lazy to actually do our S-Class trials. Otherwise, we all would be. I know I may not look like it, but I'm pretty much as powerful as them!" Page exclaimed. I glanced over to where Lynn was standing, with Rose by her side, talking to Gramps. She seemed to be confident but not cocky.

Once again I noticed her keys, made with jade instead of gold and silver like Lucy's. They were strange and gave off a powerful aura, something that was obvious even from afar.

I had a feeling that maybe I was underestimating this group of young women. Maybe.

* * *

 **AN: Not much to say except that I hope you're enjoying this story!**

 **Kitkat Out!**


	6. Duels, keys, and Cousins

**Page**

Lynn was by far the most powerful Mage I'd ever met. And I wasn't saying that just because she'd kick my butt in combat about a million times. Though that might've played a factor in it.

She was strong. As were her celestial spirits. While maybe not the most popular or well-known keys like Lucy's Zodiac keys, Lynn wielded the Chinese Zodiac keys, carved out of jade. There were twelve in existence: the Rat, Ox, Tiger, Rabbit, Snake, Horse, Sheep, Monkey, Rooster, Dog, Boar, and the Dragon.

The ones Lynn owned were the Dog, the Sheep, the Rooster, the Snake, and, of course, the Dragon, which was my personal favorite. But they weren't what made her strong, though her bonds with each of her spirits did help. She was filled with so much courage, had so much wisdom (hence the reason was she was the Master), and could do anything she set her mind to.

If anyone was Lucy Heartfilia's match, what with her and her ten Zodiac keys, it would be Lynn. I told Laxus that she'd win because I had total confidence in my friend and her abilities. But even if she didn't, Lynn would still give it her all. And I was pretty excited to see the dual.

That's why I was more than happy to clear the field when Makarov asked me to. I was going to be flashy, just like Laxus expected me to, but he threw me off guard. He seemed so serious yet he still teased and joked like his guildmates. Even if it was in a slightly different way. Otherwise, I may have made a big deal out of it. I was kind of glad he stopped me from doing that though. Today was Lynn's big day, not mine.

"Alright, members of Fairy Tail and Howling Sun! Please go to your seats as the match is ready to begin!" Makarov shouted. I followed Laxus and sat beside him and his Thunder Legion. Evergreen and Bickslow smiled and waved, with Freed joining in after staring at me for a second or two.

I tried to find Elisa and Charlie in the crowd, and I finally spotted them thanks to Charlie's purple hair. Elisa was by Gray and Natsu, the three of them trying to be stealthy as they exchanged money, that was probably for some kind of bet, doing everything they could do to not get caught by Erza. Charlie was over by Levy, Gajeel, and Wendy, holding Rose in her lap alongside Carla and Lily. Happy seemed to have come over mostly to gobble down more of Lynn's fish treats.

Elisa and Charlie had helped Lynn make them while Rose and I supervised. None of us were real chefs, but we all learned some recipes for whenever it was our turn to cook. Elisa was good at making cakes and desserts, especially cold deserts. Charlie was great at whipping up quick appetizers on the spot, though they were normally in small proportions. Lynn made the main dishes with Rose making sides. My specialty was breakfast, like croissants, strudel, pancakes, and waffles.

Anyway, Lynn and Lucy both walked over to the middle of the field, Makarov standing in between the two. "Once I leave our little arena, you may begin. Feel free to go all out. Levy and Freed put up a magic barrier to protect your guildmates!"

The second he was by the bleachers, both girls whipped out a key. Lynn chose to start off easy with her Key of the Dog. The handle had the symbol of the Dog engraved into it with edges that made it look like tufts of jade-green fur. The key wards (the part that does the unlocking) looked like a puppy paw print. I found it adorable and even more so considering how Dog himself acted when summoned.

"Open, Gate of the Dog!"

"Open, Gemini Gate of the Twins!"

I called him fuzzball whenever Lynn summoned him, something he detested with a passion. He was kind of like a Yorkie, with the bushy fur around his muzzle like a mustache. He wore a cute little black top hat and a suit to match. The coat had two tails and golden buttons. His trousers stopped at his shoeless feet and his 'weapon' was a polished cane made of ivory.

It always caught me off-guard whenever I heard his accent. It sounded British and made him appear to be some fancy snob of a gentleman, especially when he started to go on and on about how intelligent he was compared to others. He was a bit too much in my opinion but a pretty good fighter.

His cane could blast bursts of magical energy out of it, often a vivid shade or purple or blue, and could even solidify it into an object. If he so chose to, he could form a blade made out of energy on the tip of his cane and sword fight with his opponent.

Gǒu (his real name is Dog but Lynn always called him and her other Celestials by their Chinese name) had a really cool hat too. His top hat, when flung into the air, created a magical vortex that sucked another mage's magical power, leaving them too depleted to properly fight. It also gave Lynn a pretty cool energy boost.

Not to mention his dog whistle. It stunned any opponent long enough for a sneak attack. Pretty useful if Lynn ever needed a quick getaway. Not that she'd run away from a dual.

Speaking of which, I had to admit Gemini seemed to be capable of holding their own in the fight. Or at least capable of annoying Gǒu with their "Piri! Piri!" stuff not to mention they turned into Lucy, though for whatever reason the Gemini made Lucy appear in a towel before the fight even began.

"Put some clothes on!" Lucy screamed. Gemini-Lucy pouted before they were surrounded by a puff of smoke and Gemini-Lucy appeared wearing her signature blue outfit, pigtails and everything. If it weren't for the fact that the real Lucy was a few feet behind her Celestials, I might not have known which one was which.

Gǒu used the few seconds it took for them to transform to start blasting energy shots from his cane, a barrage of magical bursts attacking Gemini-Lucy from all sides. Gǒu wiped his paws in satisfaction, acting as though he'd already won. "You think you can best me, copycat?"

"Cocky little mutt isn't he?" Laxus whispered. I nearly jumped out of my seat; I'd forgotten for a second that I was sitting next to people. "Is that all he can do?"

"Not even close. Watch!" I grabbed his sleeve and pointed at Gǒu right as Gemini-Lucy did something called a Lucy-kick. Or tried to, anyway. Gǒu used his magic hat vortex to draw Gemini-Lucy...somewhere. I knew everything Gǒu sent away ended up in some place until he used his hat to bring them back again but I always forgot where exactly Lynn said it was. "See?"

"Well, that's something I never thought I'd see," Laxus leaned forward after taking back his arm. "Guess Lucy will have to summon another Celestial."

"So will Lynn. Using the vortex usually tires Gǒu out. But since Lucy's Gemini spirit is still technically outside of the Spirit world, she should probably close their gate," I whispered. As I spoke, both Lynn and Lucy closed their gates, neither of them seemed too tired from their summoning. "I hope she brings out more otherwise this will be the shortest battle I've ever seen."

"I thought that would last a little longer," Lucy stated. Lynn nodded her head in agreement. "These guys came to see a show, so I won't try too hard to beat you just yet."

"You say that like you're actually going to win," Lynn was level-headed, no doubt about it. But she could get pretty competitive when it came to fighting. Usually, it didn't affect her spirits. Usually….

"Open, Leo, Gate of the Lion!"

"Open, Gate of the Rooster!"

Gōngjí, the Rooster, was a pretty chill dude. His specialty was combat magic, kind of like karate but it was more like a mix of different fighting techniques. I think that's why he always wore an eye mask, kind of like a ninja, that covered his head and molded into the feather headpiece he wore **(think Native American)**. His tail feathers were mostly blue leaning towards teal with a few stray red and green ones. There were more red and green feathers protruding from leather brown armbands he wore. And, of course, he had orange rooster feet befitting his Gate's title.

His key handle looked like sharp feathers, the complete opposite of the ward, which looked like softer, fluffier feathers. And his symbol was engraved in the handle like all of the other keys, or at least the ones Lynn had. The jade color looked like some of Gōngjí's actual feathers, at least to me they did.

I'd always tried to be civil with Lynn's Celestials, which all of them (except for Gǒu) made easy for me. Especially Gōngjí. He was the kind of guy that everyone respected and listened to. A natural leader. And an excellent match for Leo.

"Is it true that Leo posed as a mage called Loke and was once a member of your guild?" I asked Laxus. He gave a short nod but kept his eyes on the competitors. Clearly, he wasn't in a chatting mood anymore, not with the excitement buzzing in the air.

Evergreen turned to look at me, smiled in a knowing way, and elaborated on what Laxus said. "Yes, Loke was, in fact, a member of our guild. He had some...difficulties with his last Celestial mage. And then Lucy helped him make things good with their Celestial King or something. So he made a contract with her."

"Yes, it was quite shocking when we heard the news. But he's even stronger in this form, so your Master will have a difficult time against her," Freed added. I just smiled and locked eyes on Lynn.

"Let's get this over with and prove which Zodiac deserves Lucy's love," Leo stated, causing said Mage to blush and yell in embarrassment. "Don't worry; I'll go easy on you."

"I think it's time someone got a wake-up call. Don't you agree, Gōngjí?" Lynn asked. I leaned forward in anticipation. Gōngjí's wake-up call, as Lynn called it, was pretty amazing.

It was this cool martial art move that Gōngjí came up with long before I met him and Lynn. At least, I think they made it up. For all I knew, it might've just been some ancient attack that I'd never heard of. Normally Gōngjí preferred to play defense so he didn't have many offensive moves.

Except for this one. With a battle cry that sounded suspiciously similar to the stereotypical cock-a-doodle-doo that roosters are associated with, he ran across the battlefield faster than the speed of light.

It's kind of hard to describe what exactly happened next. Leo and the rest of the crowd found that they could no longer see Gōngjí. Now, it's a little known fact that roosters can be incredibly violent when threatened. Their beaks can break through human skin easily and their clawed feet could leave some serious scars.

And while Gōngjí's 'beak' was technically part of his head mask, that didn't mean it couldn't inflict some serious damage if he wanted it to. One moment, Leo is looking for his opponent, the next he's on the ground covered in scars with blood running down his side, and the Lion spirit now had a very noticeable lack of an arm.

"Leo!" Lucy cried. She didn't need to worry though. Lynn would never let any spirits get any permanent injuries over a harmless duel. She once told me that Celestials were extremely difficult to kill because they almost always managed to heal themselves in the Spirit World. But it was touching to see Lucy cared so much about her spirits though. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, princess. Nothing I can't handle," Leo stated confidently. "I prefer hand-to-hand combat anyway."

"Doesn't he need his hands to do that?" I asked. Evergreen shrugged and whipped out her fan.

"Loke- sorry, Leo, has great endurance. He's the leader of the Zodiac, so he kind of has to be stronger than the rest of them. Losing an arm probably happens more times than we'll ever know," Evergreen whispered. Freed gave both of us an irritated look as he shushed us. If he wanted it to be quiet, he probably shouldn't have shushed us so loudly.

"Be quiet, Freed, and pay attention," Laxus stated as he shot a glare at the green-haired mage. Bickslow let out a laugh along with his floating...cups, I think. Needless to say, Freed didn't say anything for the rest of the day, though whether that was because of fear or embarrassment, I didn't know.

"Let's give the people a show, shall we?" Gōngjí asked before he ran forward, fist ready to start swinging. Leo jumped into the air to avoid getting hit and kicked Gōngjí in the back, knocking him to the ground.

It went like that for a good ten minutes or so, blood soaking into the ground mixing with the grass and dirt. Just as one Celestial seemed to conquer the other, the other managed to turn the tables then the process began all over again.

That is, until, Gōngjí grabbed the arm Leo still had and bent it behind his back before pushing him into the ground. Using his rooster-like feet, he held the spirit in place. Leo struggled for a bit, but couldn't get free.

"I must admit, my foe has bested me. Good fight," Leo stated. Gōngjí let go and helped him stand up. The two shook hands before their Mages closed their gates.

"How about we just summon one more before we call it a day?" Lucy asked. Lynn nodded in agreement. Three summons in such a short amount of time looked like it was already wearing her down. Same could be said for Lucy.

"That was it?! They fought for five seconds!" Laxus complained. I rolled my eyes as Freed went to try and comfort him.

"Yes, but it's just a friendly battle between friends. Besides, the more powerful the spirit, the more power is drained from the Mages," I stated. The only reason I knew that was because I'd asked the same thing the first time I dueled with Lynn. And lost, unfortunately. Laxus grumbled in acknowledgment before he focused on the battle again.

"Open, Aries, Gate of the Ram!"

"Open, Gate of the Goat!"

Yáng, the Gate of the Goat, was a satyr, like from Greek mythology. He had wild hair the same color as Erza's, if not darker, with two short brown horns protruding from the tangled mess. He had a red goatee as well, which I always found ironic, that really stood out from his cocoa brown skin. He had fur that was a slightly darker shade of brown that covered his legs. Yáng's battle armor was made of brown leather and a Greek chiton battle skirt held up by a darker brown belt. His sword, called a xiphos, was made out of Celestial Bronze. **(Leave a review if you understand what fandom I got Celestial Bronze from).**

He didn't really use his sword all that often, and I was pretty sure it was mostly for show. He had nature-based powers, meaning he could make vines grown out of the ground to attack his opponents. Yáng wasn't shy when it came to fighting. He loved action and it'd been a while since he'd last fought in a serious battle, so he was always super energetic after being cooped up in the Celestial world for so long.

"Hey! What's up, cuz?" Yáng asked. It was then that I really paid attention to Lucy's Spirit. They looked different, but I could see some subtle similarities between the crowd let out a synchronized "What?!" in complete surprise.

"Y...Yáng? Is it really you?" Aries' voice was soft and sweet, the complete opposite of the loud and rough tone her cousin had whenever he spoke (shouted, really). "It's nice to see you again."

"Plot twist!" I whispered in a sing-song tone. Evergreen nodded in amusement as Freed leaned forward in his seat. "I didn't even know Celestial spirits had cousins."

"You and me both. Then again, I don't pay much attention to Celestial magic," Laxus stated. That didn't really surprise me. Of course, he didn't. He probably only paid attention to the types of magic his opponents used. And after the whole thing with Celestial mages being put to sleep and losing their powers, there probably weren't a whole lot of Celestial wizards to fight.

"Wait, you two are cousins?" Lucy exclaimed. Both spirits nodded their heads. "Maybe I should summon another spirit then."

Lynn looked ready to agree when Aries shook her head in disagreement. "No, please! I..I want to duel. It's been so long since we've seen one another."

"Yeah, the Celestial World is so large we can hardly ever find one another. Besides, this gives us the opportunity to show off just how much stronger we've gotten!" Yáng shouted. Laxus muttered that he was a bit too full of himself and I had to agree. But he did have a good reason. Whenever Lynn yielded him, he hardly ever lost.

"If they're okay with it, then I guess it's okay to continue," Lynn stated. Lucy nodded in affirmation right before Yáng thrust his hand forward and a vine shot up from the ground, headed straight for Aries.

"Venus Flytrap!" Yáng shouted, and with that, an actual venus flytrap appeared at the end of the vine, its jaws opened wide.

"Wool Wall!" Aries cried as she put her hands in front of her. A large cloud of pink...well, wool, if the attack's name was any indication, surrounded Aries. The flytrap ended up taking a giant bite of wool instead of its intended target.

"You've gotten better, cuz," Yáng said with a smile. Then he placed his hands on the ground. "But so have I. Briar Entanglement!"

Thorns appeared out of nowhere, black as night, and entrapped her. "They reminded me of a fairy tale I read in a book once. It was about a princess enchanted by an Evil fairy, and giant thorns entangled the castle the princess was trapped in."

Anyway, poor Aries attempted to thicken her wall but to no avail. She cried out as the thorns pierced through her wool and scratched her skin. It wouldn't leave any permanent marks but it sure did look like it hurt.

"N..not fair!" Aries cried out. Lynn gave Yáng a pointed look and I had to keep myself from laughing at his sheepish look. He meant well, but sometimes he took things a little too far. "100% Fluffy-Fluffy Wool!"

"Uh-oh" was all Yáng was able to say before a giant wave of wool enclosed him, and I'm pretty sure it must have blinded him because, really, who could see through all of that wool? Aries smiled in satisfaction as Yáng walked around, trying to pat around to find his surroundings. After a minute or two, he threw up his arms in defeat.

"Atta girl! That's what I'm talking about!" Lucy exclaimed which caused Aries' face flushed in embarrassment.

"Alright, cuz! You win!" Yáng shouted. Aries flipped her hand and all of the wool disappeared. Yáng stomped his hoof onto the ground and the thorns retreated underground. "Gotta say, that was pretty good."

"Sorry if I hurt you. But I am glad I got to see you again," Aries kept her eyes on the ground and, though I wish Lynn had won, I stood up and clapped. I guess everyone in Fairy Tail is a copycat because everyone else joined in, shouting Aries' name.

She smiled nervously while Yáng joined in. "Until next time, Aries. Take care of yourself."

"Y...you too," Aries said as Lynn and Lucy closed the two Celestial spirit's gates.

"Who won?" Charlie asked. And with that, everyone started arguing over who was the real winner: Lynn or Lucy? I walked over to the two mages to congratulate them both.

"I didn't think we'd cause so much fuss," Lynn admitted as we looked over at our guildmates.

"That's my guild for you. They basically argue at the drop of a hat," Lucy stated. "Literally. I've seen Natsu and Gray fight because someone knocked off Gray's hat."

"I wish I'd seen that. Sounds like a great show," I said. I ignored the look Lynn shot me and listened as the shouting got louder and louder.

"You want a great show? How about this?!" Makarov, who appeared out of nowhere and nearly gave me a heart attack, cupped his hands together into a mock megaphone and shouted over the crowd. "Let's have a party to celebrate the success of both Celestial mages, our Lucy and Howling Sun's Lynn!"

"This oughtta be interesting," Laxus, who apparently inherited his grandfather's ability to sneak up on people, whispered as the crowd began to cheer. If they partied like they fought, then it certainly was going to be interesting.

"It better be, Blondie."

"That's not going away, is it?"

"Nope."

* * *

 **AN: I've never been great at writing battle scenes but I really wanted to include this in the story. And I've had a hectic couple of months so I wasn't able to type this sooner. I'm sorry it took so long to write (and read, in your case) this chapter but I wanted to showcase some of Lynn's Celestials, even if it's just a glimpse. Not all, but some. I promise there will be better battle scenes later (hopefully). Not that much about Laxus and Page, but there will be more of them in the next chapter. Until next time...**

 **\- Kitkat Out!**


	7. Partying, Caffeine, and Jobs

**Laxus**

Nobody knew how to throw a party quite like Fairy Tail. It wasn't exactly my scene but I could still see all of the efforts my guildmates put into this (mostly the Strauss sisters and Natsu's team).

Gramps insisted on going all out, like he always did, with streamers, a whole lot booze, blaring music, and he even had medals to give out to Lynn and Lucy. Not to mention there was now a giant disco ball that came out of nowhere hanging from the ceiling.

The Howling Sun mages seemed to be having a good time. Elisa was eating at a table with Bisca, Alzack, and Asuka. Nearby, Charlie was chatting with Levvy, Gildarts, and Cana (who was chugging down yet another barrel of alcohol) over magic.

Lynn was outside with Lucy and all of the exceeds, and from what I could hear, they were talking about the different keys and which Celestial Spirits they had. Not that I could hear very well considering the fact that Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel were getting into yet another brawl.

I sighed as I watched the idiots tried (and failed) to settle things before Mira came over and started doing that 'I'm going to smile and look nice while threatening to end your lives' thing she always does.

You'd think they'd know better after being told off a thousand times. Nope. I'm not scared of Mira myself, but I knew better than to make an enemy out of her. So I stayed out of that mess and continued to scan the Guildhall to find a certain raven-haired girl in overalls who was nowhere to be seen.

"Yo, what's up, Blondie?" Page popped up in front of me, nearly causing me to spill my drink.

"Where the hell did you come from?" I asked as I leaned against the wall to try and keep away from the clearly drunk mages dancing near us. Page seemed to take this as an invite and took a step closer to me. "Haven't seen you all night."

"Aw. You were worried!" Page exclaimed with a smirk on her lips. I felt my heart miss a beat but chose to ignore it. She took a glance at my drink and went to grab it. But she seemed to forget I've got a good three feet on her height-wise. She pouted then spotted another cup on a table and went to fill it up with soda.

"Nah, just making sure you aren't destroying this place. My guildmates do that enough as it is."

"Nnnooo. Lynn would get mad if I did. I was just talking to your master. Is he really your grandfather?" Page started to bounce on the balls of her feet and I had half a mind to ask if she was drunk or something. She was acting a little...off. More childish than usual. At least, from what I'd heard.

"Yeah, he is. Any reason you're hopping around like a kid at Christmas?" So much for not asking her. The words just kind of slipped out before I could stop them. She paused for a second before she just shrugged and continued to bounce around.

"I'm happy. And I've had a lot of caffeine. Your grandfather gave me a bunch of soda earlier. I think I fell asleep for a little while afterward. But it's sssoooo good!"

I made a mental note to have a conversation with Gramps about keeping caffeine away from Page. It shouldn't have surprised me that the girl couldn't even handle soda. She was already excitable and energetic. The soda added more energy to her system that she couldn't possibly handle. I'd hate to see what alcohol did to her.

"Yeah, I'm gonna take this away before you explode," I grabbed the cup from her hand and handed it to Romeo as he passed by. "Why don't we go outside before you start jumping off the walls?"

"Laxus, don't tell me you're trying to lure this poor girl outside," Evergreen stated as she wrapped her arm around Page. Freed and Bickslow followed close behind and I had to roll my eyes on them. Leave it to them to find a way to force themselves into a conversation.

"He would never do such a thing!" Freed exclaimed. I appreciated these guys well enough but sometimes they could get on my nerves. Especially Freed with his public affections always directed toward me.

"Calm down, man. Good to see ya again, little lady," Bickslow drank from his mug as he spoke, spilling some beer on his clothes. Page wrinkled her nose at the nickname and leaned back into Evergreen to try and keep herself out of the spill zone.

"If you spill that on us, I'll make you be a statue for a month."

"Wait, so it's true?! You can turn people into stone!?" Page exclaimed excitedly. I couldn't help but smile at the way her eyes lit up. There was just something contagious about her enthusiasm.

"Yes. Go on a job with us and I can show you," Evergreen smiled slyly and Bickslow gave me a thumbs up. Before I could even begin to try and figure out what they were doing, Evergreen continued. "In fact, I actually found a flyer for this job that's out of town. Maybe you could come along if Lynn gives you the okay."

"But it's an S-Class mission!" Freed objected. I was torn between agreeing with him or mentioning Page's status and forfeiting any chance of keeping her from going on the mission. Not that I didn't want to her too, but clearly my team members had something up their sleeves. Before I could decide, Page beat me to it.

"That's great 'cause I am an S-Class wizard."

Bickslow spit out his drink and Freed looked like he was going to faint. Evergreen, however, did not seem to be surprised. This only made me more suspicious that she was planning something.

"Then it works out perfectly. What do you say, Laxus? Can she come along?"

Page looked over at me with the most earnest, pleading and pitiful face I'd ever seen. Just as I thought I'd be able to say no, she whimpered. Actually whimpered! For whatever reason, I couldn't bring myself to disappoint her. Which was ridiculous. I've said no to Wendy, Romeo, and Asuka plenty of times. But this was different, somehow.

"If you quit pouting, then I guess you can tag along, Shortie."

* * *

 **AN: Little short but it's an update. I know it's been a few weeks (again) but I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm going to try and make sure that the next chapter comes out a little sooner. Leave a review if you enjoyed! See you next time.**

 **\- Kitkat Out!**


	8. Unsafe, ADHD, and Fondness

**Page**

It was Happy's fault, really. Were it not for him crashing right into me, I probably wouldn't have fallen down. Okay, maybe with my clumsiness I might've. But when I landed on the floor, I spotted it. The Mark. A little girl, I think her name was Asuka, had a little toy pistol in her hand earlier that evening. I guess she had dropped it or something because it was underneath the table Laxus, the Thunder Legion, and I stood by.

And when I fell, there it was. That horrible black sword with a silver crescent moon engraved into the pale blue hilt stamped on the handle of the gun.

"Natsu! What did I tell you about throwing Happy like a football?!" I heard Lucy yell. Apparently, she and Lynn along with the exceeds had come back inside. I grabbed Asuka's toy and shoved it into my pocket before I picked Happy up. Lucy ran over and extended her hand to me. "I'm sorry about that. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I don't know about this guy though," I replied as I handed a now-passed-out Happy into her arms. But I wasn't concerned about him, mostly because I knew he was going to be okay. All I cared about was getting out of there. "I think I'm gonna go outside. I haven't gotten the chance to look around much."

"Are you alright?" Laxus asked. I nodded and tried to smile as reassuringly as I could before I dashed outside. I passed Lynn, with that concerned look on her face that she always got whenever I or the others acted weird. Considering how weird Charlie, Elisa, Rose, and I could act, she hardly ever had that expression.

I couldn't focus on her or worry about what she might have been thinking though. The only thing I could think about was running. Trying to somehow escape from my memories that threatened to overwhelm me, to the point where I barely made it outside before the flashbacks took over.

* * *

 _The first time I saw the Mark was when I was six and my brother, Arashi, was nine. We were playing in the garden outside of our home, in the City of Corona, a town that no longer existed in the land of Fiore._

 _My parents had been talking to Raijin, the dragon who taught me my magic. He had been shot down by some soldier in a land far away, and my mother Suzume, who was a nurse for the Royal Army, helped him heal. After that, he started coming around more often. My father Kiyoshi, a wizard who took odd jobs here and there, enchanted a pendant for him to wear that would give Raijin the appearance of a human to keep him safe._

 _After that, he started to teach Arashi and I Dragonslayer Magic. Thunder Dragonslayer Magic, to be exact._

" _I'm just saying, it's not safe here. Especially not for you, Raijin."_

 _Arashi and I stopped and turned our heads to see my mom and dad with worried expressions on their faces as they talked to Raijin, whose face just kind of appeared neutral. But that was just how Raijin was. He never let his true emotions show._

 _Throughout their conversation, I could only overhear a few things, like the words "unsafe" being repeated several times and something about a Dark Guild. Raijin must have noticed us watching them because he sent us a reassuring smile and waved his hand._

 _A whoosh of air flowed towards us, ruffling my hair, and lifted the kite Arashi and I had forgotten about. Arashi shook his head and started to pull on the string again. "Make it fly, Page!"_

 _I took one last look at Raijin and then another glance at my parents. I had never seen them looked so worried. So...scared. My father kept running his hand through his hair, something he did when he was nervous. He never got nervous, not even when he left on long missions. And my mother, who had seen the horrors of war from her work, couldn't bring herself to smile._

 _Then I spotted it. My mother had a piece of parchment in her hands. I had to squint to make it out, but there was an emblem of a sword with what looked like a crescent moon._

 _I clutched my doll to my chest. It had been made by Raijin to look almost exactly like me, mismatched eyes and all. I'd always hold it close whenever something was wrong. But then I looked at Arashi._

 _My big brother had never steered me wrong. Okay, he did whenever he pranked me. But whenever it mattered, whenever it was important, he never led me astray. And at that moment, he just looked content. Not upset, or afraid. So I smiled at him and shouted "Thunder Dragon Wave!"_

 _I never really thought about the symbol again. But to be fair, I was six. A child with a very short attention span and possibly had ADHD. I can't really be blamed for forgetting all about it._

 _Then a few weeks later, it was the only thing I could ever think about._

* * *

I shook my head and I had to take a second glance to remember where I was. I looked up at the Fairy Tail sign and breathed a sigh of relief. I had nothing to worry about. Laxus and his friends would never let anything bad happen to their hometown. Maybe the Mark meant something different nowadays. There was no reason to freak out just yet.

My nerves settled down as I walked back to the Guild. Lynn would be irritated that I didn't say goodbye to everyone but it'd be fine. Besides, I had to start packing for my mission with the Thunder Region. I let myself smirk a little at the thought of getting a chance to annoy Laxus while simultaneously ignoring the heat rushing to my face.

' _Laxus really is something else,'_ I thought fondly as I reached the door with the awesome door knocker I picked out.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you paid attention. The information will be pretty important later on in the story. And the parents' names have a** _ **little**_ **meaning. Kiyoshi means "pure" and Suzume means "sparrow". Kioshi is kind of pure/blunt. Suzume is all about nature, hence sparrow. Until next time, have a good day! Or night depending on where you are and when you read this.**

 **Kitkat Out!**


	9. Past, Present, and Potential Future

**Laxus**

Page disappeared a little after Happy crashed into her (thanks to Natsu, no doubt). I went to look for her after I managed to pry Freed off of him (he always got a little clingy after drinking too much). But she wasn't anywhere near the Guild.

Gramps made me go "mingle" with everyone else. Which meant I had to talk to Page's guildmates. I figured I'd try to find out a little bit more about her since I was going to go on a mission with her, but surprisingly none of her friends knew much about her before they met Page.

"We don't really bug each other about our pasts. If it's important, she'll say something." (Charlie)

"If she's ever ready, she'll tell us. Until then, I won't bring it up." (Lynn)

"Why focus on what's happened when you can live in the now?" (Elisa)

"Sounds an awful lot like my guild," I stated. It was strange, but we only ever found out about each other's lives before Fairy Tail when some threat from their past showed up. "How'd you guys meet?"

"Back when I lived in Crocus, I used to work at this shop that sold ice sculptures. I got to learn how to make never-melting ice for the statues. Page came in and had the most confused look on her face. She looked around for a second, said 'I'm in the wrong store', and bumped into a shelf. Page knocked down a small carving. It was small and cheap so I told her I'd take care of it. She told me that if I ever needed anything to look for her in Oshibana Town. It was an interesting day, to say the least."

Elisa went on to say that she'd ended up leaving to study Ice Magic full time and ended up in Oshibana Town. Page let her stay at her place and later asked Elisa to join the guild she was trying to make.

"When I first met Page, I had finished my training with my Time Magic teacher and was trying to find a place in Crocus. I went to this bookstore to see if I could work there part time, to save up for a new place, when Page walked through the door. I was waiting for the clerk to get back from the storeroom for twenty minutes or so, and Page had managed to look through the entire store in that time. I remember her getting so frustrated when she couldn't find the book she was looking for."

Charlie said that she'd tried to help Page look for it, but there was no luck. The clerk ended up saying she didn't have a job opening so the two girls ended up going for lunch and went to a few more bookstores with no luck. Page let Charlie stay with her at the hotel until she went back home in Oshibana Town.

"I had just left home with Rose and was passing through Crocus when Page bumped into me. Literally. I was in this magic shop looking at a new key when Page walked in. She tripped and accidentally pushed me and Rose in the process. Rose got kind of fussy so Page offered to buy her a treat to apologize. I said it was unnecessary- "

"But since she ran into us, I needed something to make up for the pain she put me through," Rose said as she cut Lynn off. Lynn gave her an irritated look before she continued her story.

"Anyway, Rose ended up getting this tin of fish biscuits. Page and I ended up talking for a bit, and Page mentioned this one book on dragon lore she'd been looking for. I had just seen it in the last shop I was in so I said I'd take her there. It was her last day in Crocus, and it was actually me and Rose's last day too, so we traveled together for a bit."

Lynn went on to say they split ways when Page had to head toward Oshibana Town. But one way or another, Lynn ended up going there too. Since Lynn, Elisa, and even Charlie all ended up in Oshibana Town, Page asked them all to join the guild she was making.

"That's a bunch of crazy coincidences. I mean, you all were in Crocus at the same time and then at Oshibana Town?" I asked. Lynn shrugged.

"That's kind of why I said I'd join. I'm not sure if I believe in fate, but that much of a coincidence had to mean something," Lynn stated. "Alright, I should get Rose home so she isn't grumpy tomorrow. It was great talking to you! And good fight, Lucy!"

Lynn waved to Lucy, who was near the entryway to say goodbye to our guests like most of my guildmates. "Bye Lynn!"

"That was so much fun! They seem so nice," Wendy held Carla in her arms as she waved everyone off. "I can't wait to see them again."

I said nothing, my mind miles away. I was still thinking about Page, and I couldn't help but wonder about where she'd headed off to that evening. Not that I was concerned. She could handle herself. And I didn't care either way. Definitely didn't care. At all.

* * *

 **AN: Little short (again) but informative. Hope you guys enjoyed! Until next time,**

 **Kitkat Out!**


	10. Dolls, Books, and Patterns

**Page**

Lynn wasn't exactly happy with me when she and the others got back. Elisa and Charlie sat down on the chairs while Lynn set Rose down into a little hammock she'd set up before she turned around to face me. "Why did you leave without saying anything? We were looking for you."

I glanced around to look at their faces before I pulled out the book I'd been reading. I'd read it cover to cover, memorized every sentence, every word, every picture. I could recite it perfectly, so there was no need to actually have the book anymore. But I kept it around, in case I ever needed it for reference. Which, unfortunately, I did.

"I saw something at the party. Something that kind of startled me. I had to come back here to make sure I was right about what I saw."

"What are you talking about?" Charlie asked. I placed the book on the coffee table for them to see. "What's so special about 'The history of the Lunar Knights?"

"It has to do with the book I loaned Laxus. The one about Dark Guilds and their marks. But it's more specific. It only focuses on this one Dark Guild. And they have a pattern, one my parents used to study," I stated. I could feel myself shake as I thought about what I'd have to tell them. I wanted to tell them everything. For now, I would just say what they needed to know.

"What'd you see? And what does it have to do with the Lunar Knights, whoever they are?" Elisa asked. I sat down across from my friends and opened the book to page ninety-seven. It was the beginning of chapter nineteen, the one that covered what happened to Lunaroff City.

"Fourteen years ago, the Lunar Knights were spotted for what everyone thought would be the last time. They were a relentless group of dark mages who went from town to town staking out to watch and learn everything they needed to know.

"Whenever they had decided which town would be their target, they magically branded their guild mark onto the toy of a beloved child. Here's what it looks like," I flipped to page ninety-nine. There was a picture of a doll with the symbol on her dress in the left-hand corner. "Two weeks later, they would slaughter the town and leave no survivors."

"That's horrible!" Rose cried. She leaped into Lynn's arms and snuggled in close. Lynn held the exceed gently and hushed her quietly.

"How did they get the information to make this book if there was no one to witness it?" Charlie asked. I sighed and flipped to page one-hundred and two.

"Because fourteen years ago, the Lunar Knights made a mistake. The girl whose doll had been marked miraculously survived. Later, a manuscript with notes, a timeline, and pictures was all found at a publisher's home. It was published anonymously a month later," I closed to book and turned looked at the floor. "I'm telling you this because I saw the mark on Asuka's toy pistol."

"You're kidding."

"No, I'm not. Lynn, I think you should go meet up with Makarov to tell him this. Bring him the book if you think you're going to need it," I stated. I could see that Rose was struggling to stay awake, and even Elisa looked worn out. "It's kind of late. Maybe we should call it a night."

"I think that's a good idea," Charlie replied. Elisa and she said their goodnights before they left for their rooms. Lynn didn't leave, though, so I waited for her to say her piece. Because of course, I knew she had to have some kind of opinion or question about this.

"How did you figure that out? I mean, how did you connect the mark to this book?"

"I told you. My parents did a lot of research on this before...before they passed." An awkward silence fell over this. I never talked about my family. Neither did Elisa. Charlie and Lynn were open about it, and I even got to meet their parents once or twice. But I never flat out told them my parents were dead. It was weird, to finally admit it to someone besides myself.

"I'm sorry. Thanks for telling me. I'll try to set up a meeting first thing tomorrow. Are you gonna be there?"

"Can't. I'm going on a mission with Laxus and the Thunder Legion. They need all the help they can get," I smirked. Lynn rolled her eyes but let herself smile just a bit. "Goodnight, Lynn."

"Goodnight, Page. Try not to get cocky," Lynn picked Rose up and headed off to her room. I picked up my book and sat down on the couch. Even if it was for the nine-hundred and twenty-second time.

 **Chapter Nineteen: Lunaroff City - The Last Known Incident**

 _Fourteen years ago, the Lunar Knights were spotted for what everyone thought would be the last time. They were a relentless group of dark mages..._

* * *

 **AN: Again, I know it's short. Next chapter will be longer. Hope you guys enjoyed! Until next time,**

 **Kitkat Out!**


	11. Bandits, Riddles, and Sunshine

**Laxus**

It would be dawn soon. I had drifted in and out of sleep the entire night, though I wasn't entirely sure why. I figured the party would wear me out but instead, I got a restless night right before we were supposed to go on a job.

Not that I wasn't up to it. It was a simple one where all we had to do was track down some bandits who were known for jumping people in the woods. The only reason it was an S-class mission was that one of the bandits was involved in an armed robbery of some guild a couple of towns over.

"LAXUS! Time to wake up and see your girlfriend!" I opened my eyes to see Bickslow and Freed standing over me. I groaned and sat up. I'd gotten used to my teammates breaking into my apartment, but that didn't mean I had to like it.

"What time is it?" I asked, not bothering to address the 'girlfriend' comment since I knew who they were talking about it. That, and I didn't feel like arguing with them that early in the morning. Especially when they told me it was only 6 a.m. "I'm going back to sleep."

"Evergreen is already here with Page. You wouldn't want to keep her waiting, Laxus," Freed stated. I sighed but I knew they were right, unfortunately. We had a job to do and I couldn't keep them waiting. Otherwise, who knew what she'd tell Page if I wasn't there.

I got dressed, grabbed my jacket and headphones so I could (try) to ignore the others on the walk to the other town. But with my luck, I probably wouldn't get the chance to. Especially if Page had gotten her hands on more caffeine.

"Hi, Blondie! I was worried you'd bail on us," Page waved as I walked out of the building. "But I'm sure Evergreen and I could take care of it without your help."

"Not in a million years, Shortie," I replied as I walked by and ruffled her hair. "Only way you could do that is if you talked them to death."

"Hey! I'm stronger than I look!" Page exclaimed as Freed and Bickslow caught up. We began to make our way towards the edge of Magnolia and just like I'd thought, Page refused to leave me alone long enough for me to play my music. "Lynn told me a riddle the other day. It took me forever to solve it but I did! You wanna hear it?"

"No."

"Aw, come on Laxus. Don't be so rude, dude. I'd love to hear it, little lady," Bickslow tried to put an arm around Page but stopped when he noticed I was glaring at him. Page sighed in relief as Bickslow backed away a little. Clearly, she wasn't that fond of physical contact. At least, not from Bickslow.

"Okay, here it is. A cowboy rides into town on Friday. He stays for three days and leaves on Friday. How did he do it?" Page asked. I was going to say that maybe he'd ran into Charlie and used time magic. However, Freed beat me to it.

"The horse's name was Friday, obviously. What kind of a riddle is that? It's ridiculously easy."

Page fell silent and I sighed inwardly. Freed wasn't the best at being social with others, and he probably didn't realize how proud Page had looked. Until he solved it in less than a minute flat, of course. She had her head down and didn't respond when Evergreen tried to cheer her up. I surprised myself by what I asked next. "Why don't you give us another one?"

Her eyes lit up again before she scowled at Freed. "Fine, but you can't answer this one, Mr. Antenna Hair."

As we walked the path and got closer to the town where the mission was, Page gave us three more riddles, ones she had looked up in a book instead of the ones Lynn had told her.

1). What has four fingers, a thumb, and is not living nor has it ever been living?

2). What flies when it's born, lies when it's alive, and runs when it's dead?

3). I can only live where there is light but I die if the light shines on me. What am I?

I couldn't figure any of them out, and didn't exactly have the time to ask for any hints, what with the having to chase down a runaway crook. We had a plan, one where Evergreen and Page act like innocent girls with a little caravan, where Bickslow, Freed, and I all lied in wait.

But Evergreen went and messed it all up by turning the non-magical bandits into stone, which let the S-Class guy realize something was up. He took a run for it and I had to jump out of the caravan, followed by Bickslow and Freed.

"What the hell did they say to Evergreen?" I asked as we ran. Bickslow shrugged and Freed made several attempts to breathe normally before giving up.

"I think they were...were flirting with her and….her and Page...but I'm not….not entirely certain," Freed wheezed before he eventually fell to his knees. The guy was really out of shape. "Go...go ahead! I'll...I'll catch up...soon…"

"They definitely were."

I looked up to see Evergreen and Page riding a…..thunder cloud? I heard it rumbling and felt drops of water fall onto my face. Evergreen brought out her fan and waved it in front of us. I went back to paying attention to the path and narrowly avoided running into a tree.

"Thunder dragon roar!"

"Light dragon roar!"

Page and I both spoke at the same time, which made our magic entwine and link the attacks together. My lightning, amplified by her thunder magic, made it's way over the S-Class mage, effectively knocking him down.

Page darted over to him and jumped down from her cloud. Evergreen waited till the cloud got closer to the ground and evaporated before she jumped too. Page grabbed the guy's hair and yanked his head up to face Evergreen, who lowered her sunglasses. Everyone except the bandit closed our eyes and waited till Evergreen gave the all clear.

"That wasn't so hard. Thanks for the assist, boys, but we've got it from here," Evergreen announced. Bickslow and Freed finally caught up to us and looked down at the guy before looking at the two young women.

"If it was that easy, what'd you need us for?" Bickslow asked.

"For our combined attack. That was pretty cool, wasn't it, Blondie?" Page was giddy and looked so excited. I nodded and ruffled her hair as I picked up the unconscious body and began to make my way towards the town for our reward.

* * *

After we had collected the reward, Evergreen, Bickslow, and Freed all said they had to pick something up so Page and I could go on ahead. I made a mental note to ask what on earth they were up to after I dropped off Page.

"So did you figure out the riddles yet?"

"Like I had time to. I was a little too busy chasing a thief," I replied. Page's smile got wider at that. "What?"

"Are you made I...stole your thunder?"

"Shut up, Shortie, if you know what's good for you," I deadpanned. Page rolled her eyes and started to walk backwards so she could face me. "That combo attack wasn't too bad, though."

"I know! I didn't know dragonslayers could combine powers like that! I wish Raijin could've taught me that," Page commented. I had to think for a second to remember who that was.

"Your dragon mentor, right? Did he disappear like all of the others?" I asked. Page stopped for a second before she continued to walk.

"No...he died. He was saving me and my brother's life from a Dark Guild. They were powerful, and he was kind of old. To fit in, he had taken on a human form. So Raijin was a lot weaker."

"You have a brother?" I felt like I had to keep away from talking about her dragon, mostly because her eyes had dimmed and Page's smile wasn't as bright as it had been a few minutes ago.

"Yeah...I did. Arashi. He was my big brother, a few years older than me. After Raijin saved us, we got separated. I don't where he is, or if he's still alive," Page's smile fondly, probably remembering all the good times with her brother. "Sorry, shouldn't be bothering you with this."

For the first time since I'd met this crazy, energetic girl, she looked...vulnerable. I didn't know what to say. I spoke through my actions more than I did through my voice. So I put a hand on her shoulder and tried to give her a reassuring smile.

I'd never dealt with emotions all that well, especially when I 'revolted' against Gramps and the rest of the Fairy Tail guild when Freed trapped everyone and Evergreen turned the girls into stone. But I felt like I had to try.

"You aren't bothering me. It's good to let off a little steam every now and then. Just don't make it a regular habit. I ain't gonna listen every five seconds."

Page laughed and I internally sighed in relief. Whatever it was, something that I said had cheered her up. And for some reason, that made me smile. "Whatever you say, Blondie."

"You finally willing to tell me the answers to those stupid riddles, Sunshine."

"Sunshine?"

"Shut up."

* * *

 **AN: Answer to the (hard) riddles are below. I got them from the internet because I'm no good at these things. This was kind of a fluff chapter but it's still important-ish because of so thanks for reading!**

 **1).** A glove.

 **2).** A snowflake.

 **3).** A Shadow

 **Kitkat Out!**


	12. Memories, Shadows, and Darkness

**Page**

Laxus offered to drop me off but I felt like walking by myself. It was weird talking about Arashi to someone, even though I'm glad I did. It felt nice being able to share that with someone. Especially Laxus.

Laxus was pretty cool. A little grumpy and serious, but he still knew how to have fun. Like those nicknames. I thought he'd just ignore it but then he started to give me a couple. And the one he'd given me after the mission (Sunshine), which went way better than expected, gave me butterflies.

I fought the urge to smile and glad the shadow of night hid my blushing face since I was almost certain that my face look like a tomato or something. It wasn't my fault; Laxus was just...amazing. Complete opposite of me, but still amazing. And he made me feel good. That's why I told him about Arashi.

Unfortunately, that brought back the painful memories I always remembered whenever I thought about my brother. Including _that_ night. I didn't even bother to fight the flashbacks. Maybe it would be good to think about it. If it wasn't, I'd just throw myself into working on various jobs or something until I was too busy to think about it.

* * *

 _My parents were gone. That much was certain. They'd yelled at Arashi to get me out of the house. I had protested, wanting to help them by using my magic. But my brother just picked me up, grabbed the briefcase filled with all of my parents' research, and ran out through the backdoor of our home._

 _He kept running, never looking back. I guess he was too scared too. I, however, had to look. The only home I'd ever known was on fire. Smoke clouded the sky, blocking the night sky. Before I lost sight of the house, I heard my mother scream in pain. Never had I heard her scream that loudly._

 _Arashi kept running until we were had gotten past the border of the town, and then he gently put me down before he laid down underneath a willow tree, the leaves shielding us from anyone who might walk by._

" _Arashi! Page! Where are you!?"_

 _It was Raijin. Arashi looked ready to pass out, so I slowly crept towards Raijin's voice. I stuck my hand out and then ran back to Arashi when I heard rustling. Our mentor's head stuck in, his expression going from worried and afraid to relief. "Thank the heavens you're safe."_

" _They got Mama and Papa!" I whispered. Arashi sat up when he heard my voice, tears in his eyes. "Why is this happening?"_

" _I don't know, sweetheart. But I promise you that- did you hear that?" Raijin looked around, and Arashi got up to try and listen. That's when I heard it. The sound of a sword being drawn. "Look out!"_

 _Raijin jumped in front of me, arms spread out to protect me. It was too dark to see the sword until it was shoved right through Raijin's torso. I saw his white shirt turn red as blood seeped through. The sword was pulled out, and out of the corner of my eye, Arashi clapped his hands together and shouted "Thunder Dragon Roar!"_

 _Whoever was there was pushed back by Arashi's magic. "Come on, we gotta go!"_

" _What about Raijin?" I asked. I heard my mentor's raspy voice tell me to listen to my brother. So I grabbed the amulet from around his neck, so he could at least die in his true form. Then I grabbed my doll and allowed Arashi to pick me up again before he began to run._

' _I won't forget about you, Raijin,' I thought as my brother took off towards the neighboring town to try and get to safety. We never made it though._

* * *

As I was walking, I saw the shadow of a person in the alley, as if the person was trying to hide. The glint of a sword gave him away though as it reflected in a nearby puddle thanks to the moonlight. I stopped and pulled out a small dagger I always kept with me.

"Thunder Dragon Vanish!" I cried, summoning thunder clouds that allowed me to be hidden from view. I could see through the clouds but no one else could. Or at least, no one else was _supposed_ to be able to.

But even with my shroud of darkness, someone somehow managed to find me. And the next thing I knew, something came into contact with my head and everything went dark.

* * *

 **AN: This is going to be a little shorter but with good reason. And the suspense? Duh-duh-duh! You guys will have to wait to see what happens next on the next episode of 'Howling Sun - Page's Tale'. Until then...**

 **Kitkat Out!**


	13. Disappearances, Notes, and Info

**Laxus**

Gramps called everyone in Fairy Tail to the Guild for a meeting, which led to a lot of complaints as Mages walked in completely drenched and shivering. The rain was pouring down so heavily you could hardly see through the window with all of the water on the window. Thunder rumbled in the distance and I could've sworn that I spotted lightning flash across the sky.

It reminded me of the day I'd met the members of Howling Sun. Who chose that moment to barge into the Guildhall, minus a certain dragonslayer. Elisa's hair was a mess, Charlie was still in pajamas, and Rose wasn't flying so much as she was dropping and catching herself right before she crashed into the floor. Lynn looked exhausted and ready to pass out.

"Hey, you guys don't look so good. Why don't you sit down?" Lucy asked as she guided the four Mages to one of the benches.

"What is going on here?" Gramps came out from his office and walked over to where pretty much all of Fairy Tail had gathered around the three girls and their Exceed. "Lynn?"

"We can't find Page. She never came back from the mission she went on with Laxus and the Thunder Legion. We found this taped to our door," Lynn brought out a piece of parchment and handed it to Gramps. "It has to do with the Lunar Knights that I told you about."

I glanced over the short man's shoulder and read the note, noticing straight away that it had the same emblem Gramps had shown me regarding the incident with Blanco Canyon. The actual letter itself read the following:

 _Members of Howling Sun,_

 _I feel great remorse to inform you that Page Hamato is in our possession. If she hadn't gotten involved in things that didn't concern her or told the world things that should have remained unsaid, we wouldn't have had to do this._

 _Since she made the terrible decision to do these things, we were forced to take drastic measures to keep our guild members safe._

 _Do not worry; you shall see her again soon. Whether she's alive or not is entirely up to you._

 _Ensure that the Lunar Knights are granted safe passage through Illumina Village, and we will forget any former plans we had on attacking Magnolia. For you see, Page saw something she was not meant to see. And I have a sneaking suspicion her guildmates know what that is._

 _As long as you talk to the law enforcement who govern Illumina and make sure no one gets in our way, we'll leave Page (alive) somewhere you can find her._

 _We'll know if you refuse if we are unable to leave in two days time._

 _Sincerely, the leader of the proud Lunar Knights_

The entire guild was silent for a good five minutes before everyone tried to talk over one another. I only heard snippets here and there, most of which were hard to distinguish in the sea of voices that surrounded me.

"Her last name is Hamato?"

"Where the hell is Illumina Village?"

"What did Page see?"

"How does this have anything to do with Fairy Tail?"

That last one made my blood boil and I turned around to see who said it and possibly beat some sense into them but Gramps beat me to it. "This has everything to do with Fairy Tail. We may not have known the members of Howling Sun for that long, but they've been helping us since the moment we met them."

"What do you mean?" Wendy asked. Gramps pulled out the book Page had loaned us and handed it over to me. Of course, he was going to make me be the one the explain it.

"There's a Dark Guild that went dormant fourteen years ago. It was known for leaving their mark on a child's prized possession, their sick way of letting the town know what was gonna happen. Then a few days later, the Guild attacks and kills everyone. It had happened to a town recently, Blanco Canyon. And the girls in Howling Sun have been helping Gramps to look into it."

"Yes. And yesterday, Lynn informed us that Page had seen the mark of the Lunar Knights on Asuka's toy pistol. And after reading this letter, I have no doubt that they're here. They didn't have to tell us. They could have ignored the signs, left, or just dealt with it by themselves. Since they did not, we will do whatever we can to ensure that Page returns. Is that clear?" Gramps didn't always look serious, but when he did, you knew better than to argue.

I looked around the room to see if anyone had the nerve to argue. I spotted Bisca and Alzack analyzing Asuka's pistol with their daughter asleep in their laps. Wendy looked like she was close to tears. And the rest of the dragonslayers looked like they were ready to punch someone. Which they probably were.

Gramps hadn't lied when he said we hadn't known the group that long. But I knew that the dragonslayers stuck together. Loyal just like their adopted dragon parents probably were. So I knew they were down. The Thunder Region, for whatever reason, had taken a liking to Page. Especially Evergreen. And it was safe to assume that Lucy was all in, mostly because of her new friendship with Lynn.

Obviously, I was ready to fight whoever thought it was a good idea to take the pint-sized Mage. I was furious about the entire thing and just wanted to get the whole rescue done and over with. But as much as I would've loved to charge, fists flying, I knew I'd need more information if I didn't want to mess this up. Erza apparently had the same idea as she got out a pad of paper to write on.

"If there aren't any objections, then why don't you guys tell us everything you know about this group? Including why Page seems to know so much about all of this? Anything might help."

* * *

 **AN: Will Page be found? Why is Laxus so furious? And how do we know if the Lunar Knights will keep their word? These are questions you guys will have to ponder until next time. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **\- Kitkat Out!**


	14. Cells, Taunting, and Hope

**Page**

When I woke up, my head was killing me and everything was pitch black. I blinked a couple of times to try and get my eyes to adjust to the darkness. I looked around the see I was in some kind of jail cell, but instead of iron bars, there was some kind of magic barrier that emitted a silver hue. I tried to get up to investigate but I couldn't.

I looked down to see my arms were encased by metal and connected to chains that were bolted to the wall. ***Think of the metal gauntlet-like things that Elsa had to wear on her hands when Hans had her in that cell in Disney's Frozen movie***

"Thunder Dragon Whisper," I whispered before crying out in pain. My hands felt like they were on fire, pain shooting throughout my body. I wasn't sure why, but I got the feeling I wouldn't be able to use my magic to escape.

"Aw, did the wittle prisoner get a boo-boo?"

I glanced up and saw two unfamiliar faces looking at me through the barrier. They were both boys who each had tan skin, wearing the exact same dark blue leather bodysuit with a white lightning streak zig-zagging across the chest and dark blue eyes. If it weren't for their hair colors, one's being white with sky blue highlights while the other one was sky blue with white highlights, I wouldn't have been able to tell them apart. They had this menacing look in their eyes, smiling at me as a vulture looks at its prey.

"Who are you?" I asked. They looked at one another, their wide smiles getting even wider, if that was even possible, before answering.

"My apologies, prisoner. My name is Zip," the boy with the mostly white hair bowed and spoke in a mocking tone before he pointed at the other guy. "And this is my twin brother, Zap."

"And those things on your hands that gave you your 'boo-boo' are called Nullification Chains. If you try to use magic of any kind, they'll send electric currents throughout your body, and the pain will increase with each attempt you make," Zap looked like the kind of guy who liked seeing people in pain, and it seemed like he was almost waiting for me try another spell.

"Sorry, Mr. Sadist, but I know better than to make the same mistake twice," I retorted. Before the twins could reply, and most likely make me eat my words, I heard a woman's voice come from somewhere to the boys' right, but the barrier kept me from seeing her.

"And yet you did just that this past week. This is the second time you've exposed us, and to one of the most powerful guilds in Fiore. What do you think got you into this mess?"

"Stella, you said we could torment her!" Zip whined. This 'Stella' woman fell silent for so long I thought she had left until she shoved her way past the twins. She was a tall, lean woman wearing a long, midnight blue trench coat decorated with constellations. Her blonde hair was short and barely reached her chin. Her piercing green eyes stared at me disapprovingly, and I could feel her magical aura practically radiating off of her.

"Life's not fair, boys. Just look at this pathetic girl. You were lucky enough to survive, escape even. You should have left it at that and stay out of it. But now that you're involved again, we had to involve two guilds into the mess," Stella stated in a cold, emotionless tone that made her sound like she wasn't even human,

"Leave them out of this!" I shouted. Stella smirked and turned to leave. "They'll beat you. All of you. As you said, Fairy Tail is one of the most powerful guilds in Fiore. Combined with my guildmates, none of you stand a chance."

Stella paused briefly before letting out a short laugh. "I said one of. You forget all the mages who died at our hands because they were too weak."

Then she was gone. After a few more weak insults from Zip and Zap, who seemed to forget my little comment from earlier, they left when I decided to quit responding and try to come up with a plan to get out of there. Or at least a way to contact my friends.

' _What would Blondie do?'_ I thought as I took a closer look at the cell. I was on the far left side, with the barrier, sitting on a dirt floor with stone walls and a metal ceiling. As I scanned the room side to side, I nearly fell down as I realized I wasn't alone.

I could only see the silhouette of what I assumed was a man hunched over, knees to his chest. He turned his head towards me, the only sign that he knew I was there. I mustered up the courage to talk to him and asked the guy who he was.

"No one you would know. No one anyone would know."

"Well, aren't you a ray of sunshine," I muttered. But the second I said sunshine, an image of Laxus popped up in my head. Which was not helpful given the fact that I needed to concentrate for once. "Let me guess; you think there's no way out."

"There isn't. Believe me, I tried. Just accept our fate and move on," The stranger grumbled. I rolled my eyes, not that he could see that. I wasn't sure how long he'd been there, but I did know it couldn't have been long. The Lunar Knights, or at least I thought it was the Lunar Knights, didn't have prisoners. If it wasn't the Lunar Knights, then I had to wonder if they had gotten me mixed up with someone else. Because, as far as I knew, I had only managed to make enemies with one Dark Guild.

"Even if you're right, my friends will look for me. And Fairy Tail won't let them hurt anyone else"

"Didn't you hear star girl? Those guilds are no match for the Knights."

"Come on. They're brainwashing you. Besides, didn't you hear star girl? I escaped once. I can do it again," I shot back. He didn't reply, and I didn't feel like arguing with him. But I had to admit, I was beginning to feel a tiny bit of doubt. Maybe they wouldn't come for me. After all, Lynn, Elisa, Charlie, and Rose hadn't known me for that long. And the members of Fairy Tail had just met me.

"So did I."

"What?" I asked. I hadn't expected him to say anything. I figured he'd just sulk for a bit, or never talk to me again or something like that.

"I survived their attack. And I escaped too. But they caught me. Caught my sister too."

I didn't know how to respond to that. Part of me felt like I should quit talking to him. After all, why should I trust a complete stranger? But another part of me wanted to comfort him if I could. "They caught my brother, fourteen years ago. He got caught because he was protecting me. I can't let myself quit, not after everything he and the rest of my family sacrificed to keep me safe."

"Funny. They caught me and my sister Page fourteen years ago," The guy's voice took on a curious and, dare I say it, hopeful tone. I wasn't certain it was him until he said my name. Coincidences can only happen so many times.

"Arashi?"

* * *

 **AN: A little over halfway done with the story. Sorry if this chapter is a little depressing but it's kind of needed for the plot. I know most of these chapters are short-ish but I hope you still enjoy reading them! Until next time.**

 **\- Kitkat Out!**


	15. Survivor(s), Lists, and Resolve

**Laxus**

"Okay, what do we know for sure?" Lynn asked. Lucy and she were writing down any relevant piece of information that was either clearly stated by Page, or implied. At that point, the only people remaining in the guild hall were the members of Howling Sun, Gramps, the Thunder Legion, Lucy, Natsu, Happy, and myself. Gramps had everyone else leave since we were the only ones who knew Page or at least had full out conversations regarding her past.

"We know that her parents did a lot of research on the Lunar Knights, which meant she did as well. And she had that book published by a mysterious author," Charlie stated.

"And she told me Raijin, her dragon mentor, had died saving her and her brother from a Dark Guild. And that her brother went missing a little while after that," I added. Lynn looked at me for a second before she added that to the list.

"It's weird that you know that when she never told any of us," Elisa commented. "But at least that's useful. We know her parents are dead but we don't know how."

"We also know that she was the one who saw the Mark on Asuka's toy gun," Natsu had (nicely) taken the little girl's pistol so they could inspect it. There were traces of magic residue but nothing trackable. "And that the Lunar Knights knew that she saw the Mark somehow."

"Plus she 'exposed' them," Evergreen used quotation marks when she said exposed, and despite the irritated expression on her face, I could tell she was worried like the rest of us. "But they said she'd exposed them to the whole world. And the only ones she talked to were the three of you after the party."

"Well, I have a theory about that," Gramps hadn't said much, only chiming in to say she seemed a little out of it when she left the party. But I should've known better than to think the old man didn't have more to say. "And I have a feeling that Lynn does too."

"That I do. All the signs are pointed towards it and I can't see it being any other way. I think Page was the girl who survived, the one who wrote the manuscript for the book and dropped it off at a publisher's house," Lynn announced. "Because publishing a book telling everyone in Fiore about the Lunar Knights would definitely be 'exposing' them."

As much as I didn't want to admit it, her theory made sense. Page's parents were gone, she's been closed off about where she's from and how she knew everything she did. And when she saw the Mark after all of those years, of course, Page would want to leave the party.

"And her brother was probably captured by the Lunar Knights after Raijin rescued them," Freed surmised. "Who knows if he's still alive?"

"Don't say that!" Natsu exclaimed. Happy nodded in agreement. "We don't know if he's dead or not."

"Agreed. We need to focus on what we do know, which is the fact that a Dark Guild has kidnapped our ally and is demanding we allow them safe passage through Illumina Village," Gramps stated. "Now, what are we going to do about it?"

"I think that we need to send a small team to figure out where they are, and then go from there to decide how we're going to get her out safely," Lynn seemed concerned but was clearly trying to keep a clear head throughout the meeting. I could see how worried her, and Charlie, Elisa, and Rose, really were. "I recommend that me and the members of my guild do it with maybe a few of you guys as well. But until the actual rescue mission, the less the better."

"I think Happy and Carla would be useful for scouting the area, along with Rose since they could fly over the Village and get a better view," Lucy suggested. Lynn nodded in agreement. "If they had Lacrima cameras, then you could see what they saw from a distance."

"That sounds like a fantastic idea. But who are we taking for the rescue?" Evergreen asked. "Just so you know, I'm not taking no for an answer."

"The more, the merrier. And the less work I have to do," Elisa looked like she was going to pass out any second. "I assume Laxus and the other members of the Thunder Legion are going?"

"Without a doubt," the fact that Freed wanted to help surprised me since he hadn't seemed to be crazy about the pint-sized Dragonslayer. But any kind of help was better than no help.

"And us too. Us Dragonslayers have to stick together!" Natsu shouted, with Happy chiming in with an "aye, sir!".

"Don't forget about me. I'm all in," Lucy added.

"If you need any more help, just say the word and I'll send as many of my children as need be," Gramps patted Lynn on the shoulder before he turned around and headed towards his office.

"Thank you. Without that annoying girl, there'd be no one for me to steal food from," Rose yawned, having fallen asleep ten minutes into the meeting. I looked around the room and was met with by eyes filled with resolve and a determined expression on their faces. One thing was for sure; if you mess with an ally of Fairy Tail's, then you can bet that you're going to pay for it.

* * *

 **AN: Okay, so if you hadn't figured it out by now, this chapter lays all the cards on the table concerning Page and her history (for the most part). I promise there will be a good old fight scene in a couple of chapters. Until next time...**

 **\- Kitkat Out!**


	16. Birthmarks, Reunions, and Waiting

**Page**

It felt like the awkward silence that had fallen upon us lasted an eternity, but it was probably just a couple of minutes. I hadn't dared to say anything else, because there was still a chance, albeit a small one, that I was wrong. And I didn't think I could handle it if my hopes were crushed once again.

There had been so many times when I was convinced that I'd finally found Arashi but it always turned out to be someone else. And each and every time I'd gotten my hopes and each and every time I had been let down.

When he didn't say anything, I took a deep breath before talking again. "Arashi Ryu Hamato, son of Kiyoshi and Suzume Hamato, older brother of Page, and student of Raijin. That's you, isn't it?"

"You could've learned that from one of the Lunar Knights, or that book that sent them into hiding," He tried to sound as monotone as possible, but I could hear the curiosity in his voice.

"You slept in our parents' bed until you were six because you were terrified of the dark so you didn't want to be alone at night. You would read me stories when I was little whenever there was a thunderstorm because I was terrified of thunder until Raijin became a part of our lives. And you loved to play pranks and I was usually your main victim. But you'd always apologize so I wouldn't go and tell our parents."

I felt my voice trembling as I spoke, but I kept going. "You have a birthmark that kind of looks like a heart and I used to tease you about it all the time. And you gave me a necklace that looked like a thundercloud with a single lightning bolt on it for my seventh birthday, right before the Knights attacked."

I didn't hear anything from him after I stopped talking, trying to take deep breaths to calm me down. He hadn't denied what I said, so I thought that I was right. But if I was, why hadn't he replied yet? I was one second away from telling the guy to forget about it when he finally replied.

"Page had eyes that were different colors, one that's golden and the other that's silver. If you do, then I'll believe you." I heard shuffling coming from his side of the cell and then the clanking of metal. I saw his shadow move closer to me. While I was chained to the wall, he just had a metal cuff on his right ankle that

Then, suddenly he was right in front of me. We looked at each other, not saying a word. I saw his silver eyes widen in shock, and he had worry written across his face. He was pale as if he hadn't been in the sun for a long time, which he probably hadn't. His black hair was disheveled and went past his shoulders, slightly hidden by a worn out grey t-shirt with blue sweatpants. It'd been fourteen years, but he looked almost exactly the same.

"Arashi."

"Page."

Words can't describe what I felt at that moment. There were tears, hushed whispers, and a bunch of "I can't believe this!" And that was just him. I couldn't move my arms around enough to hug him, so he had to do all the hugging. When we finally separated and he'd dried his tears, we sat there in amazement.

"I thought they'd captured you. They said that you were...dead," Arashi stated. "For once, I'm glad that they lied to me."

"Yeah, I managed to lose the Knight that was chasing me. Went back to our house, and I waited for you. After two days I figured you weren't coming back," I replied. Arashi looked down at the floor, and through the darkness, I could make out a sad smile on his face.

"Guess you're a little disappointed in your big bro, huh?" Arashi asked as he ran a hand through his hair nervously. I frowned before flicking his forehead. "Hey!"

"Of course not. You were nine. Nine-year-olds are terrible at life or death situations. I'm just happy that I get to annoy you again," I teased. He rolled his eyes and ruffled my hair. "Though I wish it was under better circumstances."

Arashi seemed to have forgotten where we were until I said something, looking around as if he expected us to be somewhere else instead of a cell. "Oh. Right...we gotta get you out of here."

"And you too. Don't think I'm leaving you with these guys. Not again," I stated, making sure to make eye contact with him to let him know I was serious. He sighed in resignation but smiled softly at me. "My friends will have noticed I'm gone. And contrary to what Stella said, they're a powerful bunch. And if there's one thing that you should never do, it's hurt one of their friends. Knowing Lynn, she probably already has some kind of an idea of where I am. And Laxus."

"Lynn? Laxus?" Arashi asked.

"I'll have to introduce you. Lynn is Howling Sun's Guildmaster, and there are three other members- don't look at me like that! Her and Lynn are S-Class, and Elisa and Rose are pretty strong too. Plus the people from Fairy Tail. Laxus is an S-Class too. And I know the Thunder Legion will come if he does. Lynn hit it off with Lucy and their gang so I'm sure they'll help. And Laxus' grandfather too. They'll find us," I reassured Arashi the best I could, despite the disbelief in his face when I told him how many members were in my guild.

"Whatever you say, sis."

* * *

 ***Previously***

' _I won't forget about you, Raijin,' I thought as my brother took off towards the neighboring town to try and get to safety. We never made it though._

 ***What happened afterward***

 _For you see, someone had been following us without either me or Arashi noticing. I couldn't see the guy's face. Or maybe the girl's, I wasn't sure. But they came up behind us and tripped Arashi, which led to him to drop me and fall flat on his face. I rolled a couple of feet away from him._

 _Whoever it was had a sword in their hand, aimed at my head. I was too scared to move, and I couldn't see if Arashi was conscious or not. I was trembling as I slowly aimed my hand at the person, whispering the words "Thunder Dragon Roar". But nothing happened. I was too upset to focus and use my magic._

 _Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Arashi stand up. It was nighttime, so I barely saw the outline of a person right before my brother. Since I did, I shouted out a warning._

 _Then several things happened at once. A high pitched screech was heard, startling both of the taller figures. Arashi used this to his advantage; he grabbed my arm, pulled me up, and shoved me forward. "Run!"_

 _I didn't want to listen to him. I wanted to stay, to fight alongside him or at least be there with him if we had to die. But I did it anyway. I ran, and I heard one of the people's footsteps through the long blades of grass. I kept going, zigzagging through the field we were in, jumping over small shrubs and bushes._

 _I finally managed to lose the person chasing me. I found a small cave on the outskirts of the neighboring town to hide out in that night. The next morning, I went back to our house. I found my parents' research on the Lunar Knights as well as a gun to defend myself, and I waited. I waited for two days, hoping my brother would come. In those two days, I found an empty journal in my mother's room and began to write everything that had just happened as well as the stuff that had happened in the past few weeks._

 _I figured that when Arashi came back, we could report it to someone. I was seven, and I didn't think I'd be able to do it on my own. But when I realized Arashi wasn't coming back, I ended up having to do that anyway. I finally left to find a neighboring town and joined a local guild so I could take on small jobs so I had somewhere to live and something to eat._

 _Not to mention I wanted to keep learning about Dragonslayer magic. There were no more dragons though, so I was self-taught through books. Before I did any of that, though, I made sure to use what I'd experienced and what I read in my parents' research to write a book that might warn the people of Fiore about the Lunar Knights._

 _I just wished I could have done that with my brother._

* * *

 **AN: Don't think the story is close to being done. There's going to be 26 chapters in total, and we're only on chapter 16. There's more in store, I promise.**

 **\- Kitkat Out!**


	17. Windows, Girlfriends, and Pair-offs

**Laxus**

The mayor of Illumina Village was, surprisingly, cooperative, and had actually just evacuated everyone to some neighboring towns to get out of any potential crossfire. He told Gramps we could do whatever was necessary since he'd made sure to get insurance on the whole town (a necessary precaution when Fairy Tail are your neighbors).

But with Lynn in charge, it seemed like that wasn't going to be a problem. After Happy, Carla, and Pantherlily (who volunteered for recon) got back, they played the footage to show us what exactly we were up against.

Only eight members of the Lunar Knights could be seen, so we had to assume everyone else was inside this large, fortress-like building that somehow had never raised suspicion from anyone who saw it. They all wore black full-body suits with silver crescent moons decorating them as well as hoods and half-masks that covered most of their faces. And they each had the same silver sword in their hands that looked exactly like their Mark.

"Okay, from Happy's footage, I saw that one of them run faster than normal, so I think he's got High-Speed magic, though another one seemed to make him go super slow for a minute or two so that one might have Slow magic. They seemed really open about their powers, using them to set up defenses around their fortress," Lynn stated as she wrote down a list of each person we'd seen on the camera.

"Yeah, and one of them was making large spikes made out of rock shoot out of the ground. I think he's got Earth magic. And the guy standing next to him was making figures out of origami, though whether that's out of boredom or because of his powers I'm not sure," Charlie admitted.

"Perhaps it's Shikigami magic, like Ivan's," Freed added before his eyes widened and he smiled sheepishly at me. I just shrugged the comment off. If he had the same magic as my dad, so be it. It's not like I hadn't dealt with it before. I beat a user of that magic once, I could do it again. "And the one in the corner looked like he just transformed into an...owl, I think."

"Could be Animal Possession. But I'm not sure about any of the others. No one else seems to be using their magic. And they're all just standing outside as if they're waiting for someone," Lucy commented. I had to admit, them being out in the open while we were checking the Dark Guild seemed a little too convenient for my taste. Apparently, Lynn had the same idea. "Anyone else think this might be a trap?"

"With our luck, probably," Lucy deadpanned as she glanced over at Natsu and Happy who chose that moment to start arguing about who was stronger. Whether Howling Sun had good luck or not, if Fairy Tail was involved, odds were that we would be walking straight into a trap. "We should have some back-up just in case. I say Gajeel, Erza, and Gray stay far enough away to avoid being detected but close enough so they can see if we need any help."

"Sounds like a plan. Now can we knock some heads around now?" I asked impatiently as I stood up from the table we'd all surrounded with the lacrimas and maps of the area sprayed across the surface.

"How are we supposed to leave if we don't know where exactly they're holding Page?" Evergreen retorted. I sighed but sat back down reluctantly. "It may not be the largest fortress in the world, but they could have her anywhere."

"There were windows on every side and every level except for the ground level. Happy and I passed by each one," Carla stated. Happy flew over to where I was and had that stupid grin on his face when he messes with Flamebrain or Ice Princess.

"Sorry, Laxus, but we didn't see your _girlfriend_ anywhere," Happy tease. I used the palm of my hand to knock him onto the ground. "Ow! Natsu, Laxus hit me!"

"Girlfriend?" Elisa asked. Every day I felt like strangling that stupid cat. And every day I had to hold myself back. If he kept up with the 'girlfriend' thing, I might've not been able to stop myself. "Something we should know?"

"Only that he's an idiot," I muttered. Rose giggled from her spot in Lynn's lap. "What you laughing at, furball?"

"Nothing. But if none of us saw her, then Page is probably waiting on the ground floor for her Prince Blondie," Rose teased. If I didn't think Lynn would kill me, I'd probably have strangled her cat too.

"Enough," Lynn chided, though she had a smile on her face just like everyone else. "We'll fight the guards and whoever can get past them can try to get to Page."

"Okay, can we go now?"

"Relax, we'll get your girlfriend soon enough."

"She's not my girlfriend!"

* * *

When we arrived at Illumnia Village, there was no one in sight. None of those people who had on the masks, no one guarding the fortress, no mages anywhere to be seen.

"This doesn't look normal. You sure you guys don't want us to come with you?" Gray asked. Lynn shook her head. "If you're sure…"

"Come on, Gray. Let's find somewhere to camp out," Erza stated as she shoved Gray and Gajeel away from the rescue team. I glanced around and saw nothing except a bunch of buildings not too far in the distance. And the fortress a mere 500 ft from us, looming ominously over us like in one of those horror stories. I hated agreeing with the Ice Mage but I couldn't deny that it was suspicious.

"Should we do the stereotypical thing and pair-off or should we all head into the building where the members of the Lunar Knights are definitely waiting to attack us?" Elisa suggested though I wasn't sure if she was being serious or not.

"I think we should-" I was cut off by the sound of laughing that sounded like a bunch of hyenas when, out of nowhere, people began appearing all over the place. None of them wore the same bizarre outfits they'd had on earlier.

There was only one woman out of the eight mages, with short blonde hair and a trench coat that had a lot of stars decorating it. The guys around her had different distinct features, a guy with quill-like hair, another had a bunch of feathers covering their whole body, while some other guys wore bulky sunglasses that covered most of their faces. I only recognized one person, and that was Nero

The only two really noticeable guys who wore the exact same dark blue leather bodysuit with a white lightning streak zig-zagging across the chest and dark blue eyes. They looked almost exactly alike except that one had white hair with sky blue highlights while the other one was the complete opposite with sky blue with white highlights. Both of them looked like a couple of cocky little a**es.

"Who on Earth are you?" Freed shouted. The twins looked at one another before the guy with the mostly white hair somehow teleported so he was right in front of Freed.

"You don't need to worry about that. All you need to know is that you'll regret not taking our Master's generous offer."

"' _Generous offer_ '?! You killed thousands of people, including the family of our friend, who you kidnapped!" Lynn exclaimed.

"You also threatened the lives of the people in this town and in Magnolia. You'll be lucky if we let you guys live long enough to be put away for life!" I added, fists clenched.

"Don't say we didn't warn you," the blonde smirked as she reached into the pocket of her jacket and pulled out a silver key. "I'm Stella, the strongest Celestial Mage you'll ever meet. And here's a life lesson for you; don't mess with the Lunar Knights. Open, Gate of the Archer, Orion!"

"Looks like we're getting right into it," I heard Charlie as she muttered under her breath. Quickly, we all ended up being paired off with each of the eight mages. Lynn against Stella, Lucy fighting the guy with all the feathers, Elisa with the guy with the quill-like hair, Charlie against the white-haired twin, and with Freed and Bickslow going against the blue-haired twin. Evergreen went up against a guy with green hair and bulky sunglasses while Natsu went up against another guy with similar sunglasses but black hair. And I ended up being paired with an emo-looking kid who wore all black with a skull necklace and pieces of paper in his hands.

"Yo, I'm Niko and I'm here to stay. Gonna fight the son of Ivan Drey...ar," 'Niko' began to rap for whatever reason as he sent a swarm of origami pieces at me. Or tried to, anyway. He was nowhere near close to the level of my father, despite his attempts to make me think so.

I just began to dodge his attack, not even attempting to fight back because I didn't want to waste my energy on this kid who had no place in this battle. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lynn summon this snake woman ***Look up Jasmine in the Aladdin TV episode Eye of the Beholder*** with a flute in her hands while Lucy summoned Virgo.

I glanced around to see everyone fighting, but no one seemed to be beating them anytime soon. And they were all too close otherwise I would've just used Thunder Palace on Niko. Instead, I chose to use Raging Bolt.

I aimed my palms towards Niko, a look of pure terror crossed his face. "Resounding through the air, the roar of Thunder, plunge from the Heavens-"

"Sound Redirect!" I was cut off by the guy Natsu was fighting, who pointed a finger at me. I cursed under my breath and jumped out of the way as my own lightning bolt struck the place where I had just stood.

"Hey, you're supposed to be fighting me!" Natsu exclaimed.

"And you're supposed to keep your guy occupied!" I shot back as I went to tackle Niko to the ground. "If you know what's good for you, you'll stay down."

"Never! I have to prove I've got what it takes to be a Lunar Knight!" Niko struggled, which did him no good whatsoever. I shook my head and used the Vulcan Nerve Pinch to knock him out. ***Okay, I don't know where exactly they are but by using pressure points on our body, people can be knocked out if the points are exploited. The actual Vulcan Nerve Pinch isn't real but this is fiction so I'm using it***

"Temporary Time Lock- Laxus, look out!" I turned to see a beam of light head straight for me. Before I could even think to move, I felt my legs feel as heavy as concrete. I tried to move my hand but found I couldn't. Charlie ran over to me, a guilty expression on her face. "I'm sorry. Zip moved out of the way and my spell hit you instead. It'll only last for five minutes. Until then, you're locked in time and won't be able to move. Sorry..."

I groaned mentally and just stared (since that was all I could do) as Charlie waved sheepishly before she ran back to Zip, who was apparently the twin she'd been fighting. From where I stood, I was able to watch as everyone fought.

Lucy had apparently beaten her opponent because Virgo had teamed up with that snake her, who I heard Lynn call Shé, to fight that Stella girl. Neither side seemed to be losing but nobody was winning either.

Natsu seemed to be doing better against the Sound Magic mage, as did Evergreen. Elisa's opponent had raised a flat pillar of dirt and rock that was towering over us all, and it seemed like both mages were up there, still going at it. I could see the top part had been iced over, so at least Elisa wasn't entirely out of her element.

I'd only seen Lynn and Page fight, so it was weird seeing their guildmates in battle. But both women seemed to be holding their own, so I wasn't as worried about them.

Freed and Bickslow looked like they were having a tough time as they fought the other twin, who was running at warp speed, though that was probably just Slow Magic. And Evergreen was against the green-haired guy still, who shouted that his name was Mason, and he kept changing appearance. It reminded me of Mira and Elfman's magic, so he probably had Take Over Magic.

I couldn't move my neck to see if Erza, Gray, and Gajeel had joined the fray yet. I didn't think we needed help just yet, but if nothing has changed by the time I was unfrozen, we'd need them in order to turn the tables.

If we didn't, Page would probably die of old age before we beat idiots and find her.

* * *

 **AN: Because of the fighting, I had to make this chapter longer (kind of like chapter 6). Now, I'm not the best at fight scenes, but I'm trying because it's kind of necessary for the plot. If you have any tips on how to improve for the next few chapters, I'm all ears. Hope you enjoyed! Until next time….**

 **\- Kitkat Out!**


	18. Saving, Obsessions, and Crying

**Page**

 ***The events in this chapter happened at the same time as Chapter 17: Windows, Girlfriends, and Pair-offs***

I heard my friends before my 'guards' did. Natsu was arguing with Happy, and Gajeel too, I think, while Erza was going over the plan, which seemed to be that whoever got past the mages first would look for me. So at least I knew they were here. I leaned over to Arashi and lowered my voice so the obnoxious twins couldn't hear me.

"They're here." A minute or two went by before I tilted my head down to see Arashi fast asleep, using my shoulder as a pillow. "Only you could sleep at a time like this."

"Boys! It's showtime!" I heard Stella's voice as it echoed through the halls and watched as it grabbed Zip and Zap attention instantly. Zip winked at me before he began to run, quickly followed by his brother, who was giggling the entire. Yes, I said giggling. And I could have sworn he even clapped his hands together like an excited child.

I listened as their footsteps grew softer and softer, fading away little by little until I couldn't hear their feet against the gravel floor. I shook Arashi as hard as I could until he yawned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he whined. "Five more minutes."

I rolled my eyes; here Arashi was, a grown man, whining like a toddler just like he did when we were little. "Zip and Zap are gone. Now's your chance to get out of here."

I didn't want to part with my brother, not yet. I'd finally found him after fourteen long years, and all I wanted to do was curl up next to him and let him take charge. But we didn't have a choice. The look on Arashi's face told me he thought otherwise. "I'm not leaving you."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Arashi, listen to me. While you were out, I saw Zap accidentally lean against the magical barrier. Nothing happened to him. I think it's just the things on my wrist that keep me from getting out. You're the only one who can get out of here."

"I left you once, I'm not doing it again!" Arashi huffed. I sighed and, though it was kind of hard what with me being chained to the wall, I moved my hand onto his shoulder and looked him in the eye.

"You saved me once. I'm asking you to do it again," I stated. Arashi went to open his mouth but I continued. "If you run, if you can get out of here, you can find my friends and lead them back to me. I'm chained to the wall. You're my only hope. I'm depending on you."

Arashi stayed silent. I had to hope that he'd listen to reason. I couldn't see any other way of getting out except for Arashi to leave. And there was only so much time until one of the Knights realized that we were left unguarded. "Fine."

"Thank you. Now get out of here."

Arashi stood up and walked over to the entryway. He stuck out his hand, and as I had thought, it went straight through the magical barrier. "I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner."

"Let's face it, big brother. You're lost without me," I teased. Arashi stopped and looked back at me with a smile on his face. "Love you."

"Love you too, sis. I'll be back as soon as I can."

And with that, he was gone. I sighed and leaned against the wall (not that I had much choice). I tried to listen in on the battle, picking up a few things here and there. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing when I heard Charlie apologize for freezing Laxus in time. He wasn't gonna let that go anytime soon, of that much I was certain.

A few minutes felt like an eternity. Until two figures appeared in my line of vision. One was a pale young woman who looked like she was hardly older than me. She had silver hair pulled into a braid and dark blue eyes, dressed in a knee-length silver dress with blue crescent moons decorating the fabric. Her guild mark was on her forehead, and it matched the sword in her hand. Beside her was an older man, who had dark blue hair with a silver-colored beard curved to look like a crescent moon.

Apparently, everyone in this Dark Guild had an obsession with moons. Especially the crescent phase (waxing and waning). He had dark blue robes with black stars and, you guessed it, crescent moons that bordered the sleeves and hem. In his hand an ebony staff with moonstone embedded in the wood.

"Father, what should we do with her? If there's nothing to save, those horrible guilds will leave, won't they?" the girl asked. Her father clasped a hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

"Unfortunately, no. Fairy Tail is notorious for getting revenge on those who wrong one of their members. Or in this case, one of their allies. And Howling Sun may be a small guild, but they're powerful. That Lynn girl has some of the Chinese Zodiac keys, not to mention their Time Mage. All we can do it allow her to be saved."

"You guys do know I can hear you, right?" I asked. Luna glared at me while her father just laughed. "And don't you guys want to make an example of me or something for revealing you to the world? Or what you used to be, anyway. Before you got smaller and weaker."

I guessed I'd said the wrong thing because the older man walked straight through the barrier and slapped me. Hard. "The Lunar Knights may not be what it once was but we do not allow such disrespect. Were it not for you, we would have succeeded in taking over Fiore."

"You should've just disappeared for good," Luna stated in a haughty tone. I smiled and watched as her face grew red with anger. "What are you smiling about?"

"I could say the same about you. If you'd stayed in hiding, then maybe you wouldn't be getting your butt kicked.'

"If you know what's good for you, you'll keep your mouth shut. We're allowing you the chance of freedom as long as you don't do anything stupid," The man turned around and grabbed his daughter's arm.

"By the way, what's your name?" I asked. I wasn't really curious but knew that it could come in handy. He turned to look at me one last time and smiled wickedly.

"Hikari. The man who killed your beloved dragon, Raijin."

I waited until I was sure they were gone before I allowed myself to cry in the darkness. I could only hope my friends came and got me before Hikari and Luna changed their minds. In the meantime, I figured I deserved the opportunity to let out a little frustration. And if I was crying at what Hikari said, no one would ever have to know.

But it turned out I didn't have as much time as I thought I did. Because it was at that moment that all hell broke loose.

* * *

 **AN: Okay, so as not to spoil anything, but I'm really looking forward to writing the next chapter. It's really, really, gonna be awesome (if I do it right). So hopefully that gives you something to look forward to. 8 more chapters to go! Until next time…**

 **\- Kitkat Out!**


	19. Slow-Mo, Epicness, and Reunions

**Laxus**

Charlie flat out lied to me. She had said her time spell would be over in five minutes...it had been at least fifteen. I hated to feel useless, considering I could have wiped out half of those Knights easily had I not been frozen. The only things I was able to move were my eyes and part of my right hand. The rest of me was completely numb.

So all I could do was watch as everyone fought along with Erza and gray, who had joined in at one point, and no one seemed to be making much progress. Except for Lucy and Lynn, who at that point had each summoned at least two spirits, though Stella was on her fourth of fifth. Lucy chose that moment to summon Capricorn, which, for whatever reason, seemed to throw Stella off guard.

"There is no way you can have that spirit! It was lost after that wife of Jude Heartfilia, Maralina!" Stella exclaimed. Lucy and Lynn looked at one another. I didn't know much about Lucy, but even I knew that wasn't her mom's name.

"My previous owner was Layla Heartfilia, married to the older Heartfilia brother," Caprion added as he fought Stella's spirit, though I couldn't remember what she'd called her. The spirit looked like a human, but with pink skin glowing beneath her Greek-style clothing.

"Older Heartfilia brother?" Lucy asked. Capricorn was too busy kicking butt to answer, so that left Lucy and Lynn to talk about it, ignoring Stella completely despite her "we're in battle, pay attention!"

"My mom's name is Maralina. I'm assuming Jude's your dad?" Lynn asked. Lucy nodded her head. "Funny, I've heard that name before."

"Yeah, and for whatever reason, Maralina and Isaac sound familiar to me. But my dad never…wait a second," Lucy facepalmed as she seemed to realize something.

At this point, it was starting to get a bit weird for me to just sit and watch everything happen and eavesdrop on the girls' private conversation, but there wasn't much I could do about it. Dragon hearing could be a real disadvantage sometimes, and at that point, my body was still half-numb. I could move my hands a bit, but I couldn't speak to use any spells, and I couldn't move my legs to brace myself for any backlash. So I just kept listening, pretty bored at that point.

"My mom died when I was little, so I didn't really talk to anyone after that. I was kind of a nightmare, actually. And my dad was so busy with work, I hardly ever saw him. But I remember, back when Mom was alive, that Dad had said something about having a little brother. He was too far away to visit because there was no one to run the business, and my uncle had a farm or something," Lucy scratched her head sheepishly. "It's weird that I forgot about it."

"My parents said they met at my dad's older brother's wedding, but as you said, we had a farm to run. So me and my sister, Jaylene, never got to meet him or the cousin they said I had. Which I guess would be you…" Lynn trailed off. Then Capricorn came flying at them and the girls had to jump out of the way. "As much as I love this, let's save this conversation for after we save Page."

"Speaking of which, I'm getting pretty tired of all this fighting," Lucy commented. Lynn nodded before she looked down at her keys. "You got something?"

"Yeah...I need you to get our guildmates out of the way. See if Freed can put a barrier on the town or something. I normally wouldn't do this with so many people around, but no one seems to be close to beating their opponents anytime soon." Lynn turned around to look at me, even though I didn't think anyone had noticed. But apparently, she had. "Except for Laxus, who's been frozen this whole time thanks to Charlie. See if someone can move him."

' _Finally, someone realized what was up,'_ I thought as Lucy looked over to me and had the nerve to giggle. ' _Yeah, 'cause it's hilarious.'_

"Everyone, listen up! Get to the town. I'll explain later. And Capricorn, get Laxus!" Lucy shouted as she began to run towards the center of the village. I had to be picked up and thrown over the goat's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Later, I would have to bribe the Thunder Legion, Erza, Gray, and Natsu with a bunch of food and more jewels than I would like for them to never tell Page about what I was doing during the fight.

"Why on Earth should I put up a barrier?" Freed asked. Charlie sighed and smacked his arm.

"Trust us, if you don't, we're all goners," Charlie stated. Freed rolled his eyes but quickly put up a barrier using his runes, similar to the one he'd put up during Battle of Fairy Tail (episode 42, I believe) but a lot less complicated. "Thank you. Now watch and- oh, sorry Laxus. Here, let me try to unfreeze you."

"About time!" I exclaimed, only to be dragged a few feet away from the barrier. "Now what's going on?"

"Just watch! It's kind of self-explanatory!" Elisa cried as she watched the scene in front of us eagerly.

Then, out of nowhere, everything seemed to stand still. Time stopped, and if I didn't see Charlie standing beside me, I would've thought that she was the one behind it. What happened next was in slow-mo, and to this day I'm not sure if I was just imagining it or if it really happened.

Lynn pulled out her key, tossed it in the air, then caught it in her hand before she thrust her hand forward. "Open, Gate of the Dragon!"

"Did she say- " Natsu was cut off by Erza shushing him. Very loudly.

What happened next was epic. That was the only word to describe it. And I'd seen a lot of stuff, hell I fought dragons after the Grand Magic Games, but nothing could've prepared me for Lynn's Celestial Spirit.

It took my eyes a moment or two to adjust to the blinding golden light the dragon gave off before I could make out what it (had no clue what the gender was) looked like. The spirit looked nothing like the dragons I'd fought. It reminded me of the old stories that Gramps used to tell me, old legends about traditional Chinese dragons who used to exist everywhere until the other, more well-known dragons took over and they died out.

It had no wings whatsoever, not that it needed wings since it was floating above the ground. And its body was a lot longer in length with golden whiskers floating around its face. The whole dragon was a bright, golden color but since most of the body was transparent, I could only make out the outline of it. I was able to see a couple of scales and fur here and there as well as its feather-like tail. ***Think of the Enchantress from Beauty and the Beast 2017***

"His name is Lόng," Charlie whispered. I couldn't respond, too stunned at what I saw. The closer Lόng got to the ground, the more I could see of him. His head was huge, and Lynn, despite being fairly tall, only reached his nose. He was enormous, only a little smaller than the dragons my friends and I had to fight a few months ago. He turned to look at me and the others, giving me a brief glimpse of his glowing amber eyes.

"Lόng, you know what to do!" Lynn pointed her hand over at Stella and all of the other Lunar Knights, who all had a look of complete and utter terror before all hell broke loose. Lόng flew up into the sky and roared, which made everyone (especially Natsu and I since our ears are more sensitive to sound) cover their ears, nearly going deaf.

The ground began to shake violently, and wind that seemed to be coming from the dragon made everything go flying, Lunar Knights included. The kid I had taken out crashed into the fortress along with the mage Lucy had been fighting before she fought Stella. Zip tried to run against the wind, and Zap attempted to stop the wind, but with no luck.

I'm not sure how, but Lynn somehow managed to stand still throughout it all as the Mages kept being lifted by the wind and thrown elsewhere. Stella was the last one standing, and she even tried to summon a Spirit. However, the second said Spirit saw Lόng, she shook her head and disappeared a few moments later.

"Not fair!" Stela exclaimed, though I could barely even hear her over the howling wind, as she finally let go of whatever she had been holding onto as she too crashed into the fortress. Or what was left of it.

The roof had been blown off and most of the walls had come crashing down. Miraculously, the floor we thought Page was on was left alone as Lόng flew over and pushed the walls away to keep them from destroying the windowless floor. The only answer I had for that was Lynn probably had told him to protect that floor (even with my hearing, I couldn't actually hear her).

Once our enemies were knocked out and the fortress was pretty much destroyed, Lόng floated back to Lynn, who looked exhausted. Summoning a Spirit must've taken a lot out of her, otherwise, she probably would've used him against Lucy in their duel.

Lόng leaned down and Lynn rested her forehead against his nose, a silent "thank you" before he disappeared from sight. Freed lowered the barrier and Elisa ran over to catch Lynn right before she collapsed to the ground.

"What was that?" Gray asked. Charlie looked at me and my fellow guildmates, an amused smile on her face.

"That was Lynn's most powerful spirit. Lόng takes a lot of energy to summon, and even then she can't bring him into our world completely. That's why you could partially see through him," Charlie explained. "He's still kind of in the Celestial World. I've only ever seen him once, but it was long enough for me and Elisa to know better than to get in the way. As you can, he can be kind of destructive, hence the reason we needed a barrier up."

"Impressive. I have to say, I have a much better understanding of why she's your Master. I don't think I've ever seen a spirit like that," Erza stated before she glanced over at Lucy nervously. "Not that yours aren't powerful too, Lucy."

"I have to agree with you. The only Spirit I've ever seen that's anywhere near that level is the Celestial King," Lucy commented.

"Yeah, that guy was awesome! Reminded me of Igneel," Natsu added as he ran over to where Lynn was. "You were great!"

Lynn flushed a bit as we all surrounded her. "Thanks. I'm disappointed Page wasn't here though. She adores Lόng and she actually understands his weird dragon language. Unlike the rest of my Spirits, he can only communicate with me telepathically."

"Doesn't surprise me that Shortie can do something like this. How much you wanna bet she whines about missing out on this?" I asked. Lynn laughed and nodded her head. "Speaking of, I should probably go find her. Freed, you coming?"

"Absolutely," Freed responded as we made our way to the only floor left of the once formidable fortress, only to see someone coming from that direction. I raised my fist, ready to attack, only for the guy to wave his hands.

"I'm not a Knight! I'm...I'm out of breath," the guy took a few minutes, breathing heavily. He was wearing old clothes and had disheveled black hair and silver eyes that reminded me of Page's. "My name's Arashi...are either of you Laxus? Page said you were coming to save her."

"And why should we believe you?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I don't have a reason. But she needs your help. I can't do it alone. Please," Arashi begged. That name of his...I'd heard it before. I had to think about it for a few minutes before I suddenly remembered what Page had told me after our mission.

" _Arashi. He was my big brother, a few years older than me. After Raijin saved us, we got separated. I don't know where he is, or if he's still alive."_

"Laxus?" Freed looked at me expectedly, waiting for me to give the word on whether we attack this guy or not. I sighed in irritation before I glared at Arashi.

"We'll follow you. But if you're lying...well, you can see what happened to the rest of these guys when they got in our way," I pointed at all of the bodies that were being thrown over my guildmates shoulders and tossed into a pile surrounded by ice, courtesy of Gray. "They'll be put away for a long time. Make one wrong move, and you'll join them."

Arashi gulped and nodded his head slowly. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

 **AN: I know, I'm sorry for the late update. I've been looking forward to writing this chapter since I first began to plan this story. In case I haven't said it yet, Lynn is based on a good friend of mine and she was looking forward to this as well, hence the reason it took a while to post it. I wanted to make it as perfect as possible, so I had her review it after writing.**

 **\- Kitkat Out!**


	20. Flirting, Ruins, and Common Sense

**Page**

' _Why do I get the feeling I just missed something? Something awesome?'_ I thought to myself as I tried to listen to what was going on outside. I heard a lot of yelling, then there was complete and utter silence for a bit before I heard a familiar roar. A very _familiar_ roar. If Lynn had brought out the spirit I thought she had without me being there, I was going to be mad.

"She's in here!"

I heard footsteps coming from the hall on my right and I craned my neck in a desperate attempt to see who it was. I recognized the voice as Arashi's, but I didn't hear a response. If I was lucky, it would be the one person I wanted to see more than anyone else.

As it was, my luck seemed to have finally turned around when I saw Laxus' face appear behind the magical barrier. Freed was right behind him, along with my brother, who looked very relieved. "See? I told you I wasn't lying."

"You can't blame us for doubting you," Freed shot back as he raised his sword. "It'll take a few minutes to lower this barrier but-"

"But we can walk right through it since it's mostly for show," Arashi cut him off as he walked through. Laxus smirked at Freed and kneeled down in front of me.

"Looks like you got yourself into some trouble, didn't you Shortie?" Laxus asked, a smug look on his face. I huffed as he took a look at the metal cuffs that encased my hands.

"Yeah, yeah, Blondie, rub it in. Maybe if you had walked me home, I wouldn't be here," I replied. He gave me his signature 'are you serious right now?' face and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Do you want to be rescued or not?" Laxus moved over to examine the chains attached to the wall, close enough to me where I could feel his breath on the side of my face as he leaned over.

"Are they always like this?" I heard Arashi ask. Freed sighed and nodded his head. "I know I've been out of society for fourteen years, but this is their attempt at flirting, isn't it?"

"We are not flirting! Freed, now is the time to use your runes. If I try to use my magic, I'll electrocute her," Laxus stood back up and took a step back as Freed looked at the chains. "As much fun as that would be…"

"Hey!" I began to think maybe I wasn't as lucky as I had thought I was. Sure, Lynn probably would've scolded me, while Elisa and Charlie would've just laughed, but it would've been better than getting electrocuted. Arashi just snickered as Freed tried to figure out what spell to use. "Not you too, Arashi!"

"Sorry, but this is hilarious."

"Alright, enough of this ridiculous banter. I need to concentrate if this spell is going to work," Freed sent the boys a glare before he raised his sword and began to write strange runes in the air that disappeared seconds after being written. He huffed in frustration before he tried again. And again. And again.

"Can I have a new rescuer? Because you guys are doing a terrible job. Why don't you just pick the lock or something?" I asked. Freed gave me a deadpan look before he continued to test different spells.

"These chains are complex, magical-binding instruments that most likely cause extreme pain every time you try to use your magic. And you want me to just try and pick the lock? Nonsense."

 _'We're gonna be here for a while,'_ I thought as Arashi and Laxus sat down, clearly having thought the same thing. "Oh, I forgot to properly introduce you guys, though I guess I'm a little late. Arashi, the grumpy one is Laxus and the uptight guy here is Freed. Guys, this is my brother."

Freed stopped for a moment and took a look at my brother with an odd expression on his face, almost as if he doubted what I was saying. "Really?"

"Yep. I'll explain the whole story once we get home," I replied. "I don't wanna have to tell the whole story all over again so I'm only gonna say what I have to say once."

"About that...we figured out how you know so much about the Lunar Knights," Laxus couldn't meet my eye. I couldn't help but feel a little bit proud that my friends had managed to figure it out. And a little disappointed that I hadn't been the one to tell them. "Lynn and Gramps were the ones who came up with the idea that you were the survivor."

"Ah, of course. Lynn's one of the smartest girls I know. Figures she'd be the one to put the pieces of the puzzle together. And your grandfather seems pretty wise too, so I guess it was bound to happen," I commented. Arashi glanced at me nervously, as if he wanted to say something but wasn't sure if he should. "Something bothering you?"

"I just...I can't believe the Knights went into hiding because of you and waited until now to retaliate. And for them to leave you unguarded...something seems up. It's almost too easy," Arashi stated. Before I could tell him about Luna and Hikari, I heard someone running in the hallways. We all looked up to see Evergreen and Bickslow.

"Finally! We've been wondering what's taking so long. Even three big, bad boys couldn't break this poor girl out? What a shame," Evergreen tsked as she pushed the guys away and bent down. She used her Fairy Magic to manipulate golden dust that seeped into the metal. "Honestly, can none of you pick a lock?"

"Wha- these types of things don't come off just by picking a lock! It takes time to write the proper runes!" Freed exclaimed as he crossed his arms. Bickslow laughed and patted him on the back, nearly knocking the green-haired Mage over.

"Boys, they have no common sense, do they, Page?" Evergreen winked as the metal dropped to the ground. I took a look at my wrists and legs, relieved to see I'd finally been freed. I threw my arms around Evergreen and stuck my tongue out at Freed.

"That's what I said! I don't know how you deal with Blondie and Mr. Stick-in-the-mud!" I pulled back and let Evergreen help me to my feet, only to nearly topple over. Laxus put out his hands to help me steady myself. "Guess my legs fell asleep."

Laxus rolled his eyes and let go, and I once again fell down. "Seriously?"

"So rude. This is the last time I let you rescue me," I glared at Laxus as Arashi bent down and helped me stand up again.

"I'd offer to carry you but I'm not as strong as I used to be. Not to mention you look like you've put on a few pounds," Arashi teased, ignoring my protests. Laxus rolled his eyes again and pulled me over to him.

"You gonna give me a piggyback ride?" I asked. Laxus groaned but didn't object as Evergreen helped me get onto his back. "My knight in shining armor- or should I say my knight in a purple leather jacket?"

"If I never hear the word 'knight' again, it'll be too soon," Freed muttered as he and Bickslow led the way. The hallway seemed to go on for ages, and I had to blink several times as we walked out into the sunlight. I turned around to see what looked to be a giant fortress. Or what was left of it, anyway. I noticed a lot of debris surrounding it, and the floor I'd be on seemed to be all that was left unharmed.

I glanced in front of me to see Lynn being held up by Charlie and Elisa, all of whom seemed half-asleep until they saw me. Lucy ran over to us, followed by Natsu and Happy. Lucy waved at me and smiled brightly. "Page! I'm glad to see you again."

"Me too!" I exclaimed as we walked over to my guildmates. I looked at Lynn, who looked completely worn out. "Hey, guys! Charlie, do you know what happened to the bad guys' lair?"

"Lόng."

"I missed seeing Lόng?! Aw…" I pouted. I loved that dragon, and Lynn hardly ever summoned him. It did explain all the loud noises from earlier, but I made a mental note to ask how exactly the town had escaped all of the destruction. "That's disappointing."

"Don't get kidnapped and maybe you would've gotten to see him," Charlie chided. I huffed and buried my face into Laxus' jacket. "Glad to see you're still your childish self."

"Unfortunately for us, she is. What happened to Erza and Gray?" Laxus asked. Lucy explained that they had left with all of the Lunar Knights, ready to send them to the local law enforcement to deal with them and inform the residents of the village that they could come home.

"Did you happen to see this silver-haired woman and her father, who had dark blue hair? They came by my cell after Arashi left but then they ran off," I had a bad feeling about those two and really hoped that they'd been caught too but something told me they hadn't been.

"No, we didn't see anyone like that. And who's Arashi?" Natsu asked. Arashi stepped forward and waved his hand. "And you are?"

"That's kind of a long story. I'll tell you guys later, but I wanna go home first. I'm starving," I whined. Laxus shifted and grumbled under his breath about being a babysitter or something along those lines. "You try going without food for...well I don't how long but it's been long enough."

"I'm sure Mira will have something prepared. Let's get going, guys," Lucy suggested. As we walked, I heard Laxus whisper something under his breath, quiet enough so only I could hear him. Though whether that was intentional or not, I wasn't sure.

"Damn it, Shortie, you're lucky we found you in time. If we hadn't..."

I leaned down to whisper in his ear, smirking as his face turned bright red. "I knew you would though. I can always count on you, right, Blondie?"

"Shut up or I'll drop you, Sunshine," Laxus warned, though he had a small smile on his face. At that point, the adrenaline seemed to have stopped working, if me becoming more tired by the minute was any indication of it.

"Your sunshine," I muttered sleepily, completely taking advantage of the fact that it seemed like I was so out of it that I had no idea what I was saying before I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **AN: Short chapter (again) but as I said previously, this ain't the end of the story just yet. More to come so stay tuned.**

 **\- Kitkat Out!**


	21. Story-time, Affection, and 'Friends'

**Laxus**

"You act like you haven't eaten in weeks. It's only been a couple of days, Page," Lynn shook her head as Page practically devoured the food Mira had given her. Arashi sat beside her, doing the exact same thing. Not that anyone could blame _him_ ; he was skinnier than was healthy so who knew how long he'd gone without food. Arashi was pale too, but seeing as how he probably hadn't been outside in years, that wasn't too surprising either.

"Let me eat in peace!" Page exclaimed as she took a swig of the root beer Lisanna had gotten her. "You could be a little more sympathetic to someone who was kidnapped."

"You're not gonna let us forget that anytime soon, are you?" Elisa asked. I rolled my eyes, certain that Page would be talking about it for weeks to come if we kept indulging her. "Why'd we rescue you again?"

"Funny, I was about to ask the same thing," Charlie chimed in. "Though without you, I guess we wouldn't have a resident dragonslayer to use for publicity."

"Speaking of dragonslayers, since you're Page's brother, does that mean you're a dragonslayer too?" Wendy asked, sitting right across from Arashi, the table surrounded by everyone else. Along with Gramps, Erza, and Gray, all the other dragonslayers with their exceeds had been there to greet us when we returned. As were Mirajane and her sister, Lisanna. All the exceeds, even Rose, had hugged Page first, followed by everyone else.

Arashi shook his head, his face flushing with what I assumed was embarrassment. "It's been so long since I actually used Thunder Dragonslayer Magic. I'm not even sure I remember any of the spells."

"Don't worry about it, man. I'd be happy to teach you some moves," Natsu stated. Like he could teach anyone anything. I'd have more faith in Romeo or Wendy. "You have the chance to learn any type of Magic that you want."

"Eh, I was always more interested in healing than in fighting."

"I could help with that!" Wendy shouted excitedly, and Carla nodded her head in agreement. "Though I have to ask, what did the Lunar Knights have you do for all these years?"

I watched as Arashi and Page exchanged looks before Arashi smiled reassuringly and patted his sister's shoulder as he replied. "Nothing, really. They just kept me in their dungeon, feeding me every once in a while. I managed to talk a couple of my guards into giving me books and newspapers from time to time. The only thing they never gave me was the book that upset everyone. I never knew why and it drove me crazy."

"Leave it to her to annoy someone without even being there," I tugged Page's pigtails teasingly, laughing as she pouted and swatted my hand away. "Who knew you could sit still long enough to write a whole book."

"Which reminds me...why didn't you ever tell us about your connection to the Lunar Knights?" Lynn asked softly.

"Guess it's finally storytime, huh?" Page had a sad smile on her face, the amusement in her eyes disappearing entirely. I had to resist the urge to hug her and just settled for sitting beside her instead. "It hurts to think about what happened, to remember everything. It took a few months before I could even bring myself to read all the information my parents and Raijin had on the Knights. I didn't know what I was going to do, but I knew I didn't want this to happen to anyone else. And I knew that if I had reported it myself, that the chances of them believing a seven-year-old was pretty low, so I decided to remain anonymous when I wrote the book.

"After that, I just didn't want anything to do with it anymore. I honestly wanted to forget about that night, forget about what they had done to me...to us. I still looked for Arashi and kept practicing my Magic, but that was the only part of my past that I didn't forget completely. When I met all of you, I didn't want you to hear my story because I, well, I just wanted to have some friends and a somewhat normal life. I didn't want people to pity me, or treat me differently because of my past. So I never said anything," Page admitted. Arashi wrapped an arm around her and kissed her forehead affectionately.

There was complete and utter silence for a good two minutes or so before Gramps finally decided to say something. "That must've been hard on you. I can't even begin to imagine what that must've been like. I suppose it was equally hard for you as well, Arashi. I don't dare think what they must've told you happened to Page."

"They told me she was dead," Arashi spoke quietly, barely loud enough for anyone to here. Then he went on to tell us what happened leading up to the night of the attack, and how he tried to run him and Page to safety after their home was attacked. Then he had to distract one of the Knights to give Page time to run away. He didn't give away too many details and said nothing about what happened to their Dragon Master, but no one felt like pushing him at the moment with all things considered.

"That's terrible. Do either of you know why they left their mark?" Erza asked.

"And why on a child's toy?"

Arashi shrugged his shoulders, prompting Page to roll her eyes at him. Lynn, out of nowhere, laid Page's book on the table in front of them and began to flip through the pages. "I forget what chapter, but you wrote about it, right?"

"Here, let me find it," Page grabbed the book from Lynn and flipped to a page with the familiar emblem on a doll's back. Arashi's eyes widened and Page shut his mouth as his jaw dropped. "Yes, this is my doll. Basically, it's like a calling card. These guys are very proud and wanted the world to know who they were. Kind of stupid but that's their own fault.

"It was also a warning, a way to tell people to watch out. Unfortunately, they always went after towns who hadn't heard of the Lunar Knights or their patterns. There was only one case that I know of where the people inhabiting the town knew about them."

"Your hometown, where your parents had gathered all that info?" I asked. Page nodded her head in affirmation. "And I'm guessing they were the main targets?"

"Yep. Now, I don't know for sure, but I think that they branded my doll for ironic purposes. Being a kid, I didn't think much of it. It's not like I knew anything about my parents' work," Page took a sip from her drink, looking as exhausted as the rest of us.

"But you still managed to save a bunch of other people. My sister, the heroic Dragonslayer who helped found a Guild and expose a bunch of proud idiots!" Arashi exclaimed dramatically. "My legacy will be this: I'm related to the great Page Misaki Hamato!"

"Misaki?" I asked. Page's face turned red and she shoved her brother, ignoring his small "ow". It was pretty funny to see them interact like normal siblings did, despite being separated for so long.

"Shut up. Anyway, before I forget. Like I said earlier, there were a father and his daughter who checked up on me while you guys fought the other Knights. Hikari and Luna. If you guys didn't see them, then it means they've gotten out," Page replied.

"Wait, you saw Hikari and Luna?! He's the Master of the Guild and Luna is the strongest S-Class they have!" Arashi looked at his sister worriedly, seeming to forget that she was right there, safe and sound.

Gray shook his head. "Guess we aren't quite finished with them, are we?"

"No, but I think it is safe to say we can wait another day before we go looking for them. Everyone is exhausted, and I'm sure these two would like to get reacquainted," Mira interjected. Everyone nodded in agreement, but I noticed Page pass what looked like a piece of paper to Arashi under the table. He seemed confused until he managed to uncrumple the parchment and read whatever was on it.

It wasn't until we were on our way to Howling Sun that I got the chance to talk to the siblings about it. I had agreed to walk Page and Arashi back to their Guild while my Guildmates went back to their homes for the night. Lynn had decided to stay and talk with Gramps while Charlie, Elisa, and Rose grabbed some food and went over to Lucy's house, so it was just the three of us.

"So what was with the note-passing, Shortie?" I asked. After her brother said we were flirting, which we weren't, I hadn't really felt like calling Page Sunshine. At least, not in front of anyone else. But it had gotten a lot more tempting after the ' _your sunshine'_ comment, which I had resolved to ask her about later. Much later.

Page kept the smile on her face, ignoring the panicked look in her brother's eyes. "Shoulda known you'd notice. I want to fight Hikari and Luna myself. I didn't get to fight any of the other Knights."

She looked like she was going to say something else, but thought against it. I got the feeling that either this Hikari guy or his daughter did something to make it personal. Well, more personal than it had been before.

"I didn't get to fight much either. Lynn did most of the work," I replied. "Mind if I tag along?"

"Listen, these guys are super powerful. No offense to you, Laxus, but the two of you can't take them down by yourselves," Arashi objected. I shared a look with Page and smirked.

"You do know Laxus helped save Fiore by fighting against a bunch of dragons after the Grand Magic Games. Not to mention he's the grandson of Makarov, one of the Ten Wizard Saints, and he's beaten pretty much everyone in the Fairy Tail Guild at one point or another," Page commented.

"Plus we're both S-Class Wizards and your sister is a lot more powerful than even I give her credit for. The only reason she didn't bust out of that cell and destroy everything was because of those damn chains," I added.

Arashi stared at both of us blankly before he threw his hands up in surrender. "Okay, I give. When do we leave? Preferably after we take a nap."

"We have to find them first. And obviously, we're all taking a nap. I say we get the exceeds to take a look sometime tonight then go from there," Page stated confidently.

"Of couse, your plan includes sleeping. But that's surprisingly not a bad idea," I ruffled her hair, something I had noticed annoyed Page more and more every time I did it. "I'll see if I can get one of the exceeds to take a look."

"Yeah, yeah, you can go now," Page muttered as we arrived at her door. She opened the door to let Arashi in but he gestured for her to go ahead. After she walked in, he turned to look at me.

"What are you guys?"

"What are we? Meaning what exactly?"

"A couple, a thing, dating, whatever people call it nowadays," Arashi didn't look mad, or like he was going to threaten me or something. He just looked genuinely curious.

"No, we are not. You don't have to worry about your overprotective brother speech," I replied. Arashi smirked at me, a knowing look in his eye. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just...I'm glad she's got someone like you as a friend."

With that, he went inside the Guild, and as I walked home, I couldn't help but wonder why being called Page's friend made me want to punch something.

* * *

 **AN: Poor Laxus probably feels friend-zoned right about now. Since everyone pretty much figured out Page's deepest, darkest secret, all that was left was the stuff involving Arashi and Raijin. But don't think I've forgotten about Luna and Hikari.**

 **\- Kitkat Out!**


	22. Yawning, Fluffballs, and Tactics

**Page**

"What are you up to?" Lynn asked, standing right above me, as I laid asleep in my bed. Or at least, I _had_ been asleep. Until a certain Celestial Mage woke me up. I yawned and sat up, trying to rub the sleep out of my eyes.

"Um, laying in bed? What are you up to?" I asked groggily. Lynn rolled her eyes and leaned back so I had room to sit up. I tossed my blanket aside and headed toward my closet. "Make breakfast yet?"

"No, I did not make breakfast! I did, however, notice a few exceeds flying last night. And they were headed to Illumina Village," Lynn crossed her arms and tapped her foot expectedly. I sighed and grabbed a pair of black pants and a matching v-neck shirt. "Care to explain that?"

I sighed and grabbed the backpack I had packed the night before with a map, food, water, and a pocket knife. Just in case. "Please, just trust me. I'll try to be home before dark."

I went to open my door, only for Lynn to stop me as she placed a hand on my shoulder. "We just got you back. And your brother is in no position to be fighting anyone. After everything that happened, don't make me be the person to tell him his sister is actually dead this time around."

"This got dark real fast," I joked, a weak smile on my face. "I'm going with Laxus. He's got my back. And Arashi is going to be our lookout, far away from the fighting. I promise to be as safe and responsible as I can be."

"Fine," Lynn conceded. "Make sure you get a few hits for me while you're at it. And try not to go overboard this time."

I nodded, about to say something about her being the girl who brought out a freaking Dragon Celestial Spirit and destroyed a whole fortress but bit my tongue. She was obviously tired and it was a miracle that I was getting my way without a long lecture and/or the "I'm not mad, just disappointed" card.

Before I could leave, however, I thought of something. I turned around and took off my necklace. "There's a small chest under my bed. Use this to open it and you'll find a worn-out journal along with my parents' research papers. And maybe a doll too, but ignore that. Show whoever you want, but it'll give you the answers Arashi and I left out yesterday. If you're interested."

Lynn looked down at my necklace then back at me, a soft smile on her face. I gave her a two-fingered salute before I walked out of my room to begin the long process of waking my brother up. He'd always loved sleeping in...and now that he actually had a comfortable bed (Lynn insisted on having the comfiest bed in the guest bedroom to be hospitable) obviously Arashi _had_ to take advantage of that. Too bad we had places to be.

"Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up," I raised my voice slightly with each word until I eventually just started to shake him. He groaned and tried to push me away, but I refused to move. "Come on, you said you wanted to go. Laxus said the exceeds spotted the Knights just outside of Magnolia. We gotta go before they leave!"

"I know, I know, I was there when Laxus told us. Can't we just sleep for five more minutes?"

"No."

"You're mean."

"And you're old."

"Hey!"

* * *

"About time you got here," Laxus leaned against a tree near the clearing Lynn and Lucy had dueled in, and took a double-take as he saw Arashi, wearing PJs. "And what the hell are you wearing?"

"You're lucky I was able to wake him up at all, getting him dressed was apparently too much effort," I mumbled. Arashi just yawned and stretched his arms. "So, Blondie, did the exceeds tell you anything else that would be good to know?"

Laxus shook his head. "Nah, nothing. Pantherlily just told me they were last seen headed towards Peace Village. Don't suppose you could do that cloud thing again to get there faster, could ya, Shortie?"

"Cloud thing?" Arashi looked at the both of us, his sleepy face forming into one of complete and utter confusion. "What are you talking about- wait. You mean that thing Raijin did whenever he wanted to fly but couldn't in public?"

"Yep! It only lasts for so long, which means that once we arrive, I won't be able to do it again for a while," I cracked my knuckles, mostly for dramatic effect. "He never really said anything when he did his spells, so I took some creative liberty with this."

"Do you even know what that means?" Laxus teased. I glared at him, and then at my brother for laughing with the S-Class Mage. Laxus (once again) ruffled my hair, and just laughed again as I swatted him away. "Come on, Sunshine, I'm just messing with you."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I rolled my eyes and pushed him away. I was happy to hear him call me sunshine again. For whatever reason, I had the feeling he'd been restraining himself around my brother as if Arashi would get mad or something. I wasn't sure why the lack of that particular nickname bothered me as much as it did, but I just decided to brush it off and worry about my feelings later. "Let's go. Keep in mind, though, I made this spell up when I was eight. Thunder Dragon Fluffball!"

"Fluffball?"

"Do you want to walk the rest of the way?" I asked, and Arashi fell silent as a giant blueish-grey cloud formed. I jumped up onto it, and extended my hand to Laxus, followed by Arashi. It was a bit of a tight fit, what with two grown men who were both bigger than me sitting on a cloud meant for smaller people. I was squished into the middle and had to "drive" the cloud. "Yesh, I have to do all the work around here."

"We rescued you!" Laxus exclaimed. I rolled my eyes, playfully shoving him, not hard enough for him to fall off.

"No, _Lynn_ rescued me. And Evergreen. You just messed around and tried to electrocute me," I teased. That time, Laxus rolled his eyes and messed up my hair. AGAIN! "So do either of you have any battle tactics in mind or are we just winging it?"

Arashi sighed. "And here I was thinking my heroic sister had an actual plan."

"We come in fists flying and win, plain and simple. I'll let you get Hikari so you can get even while I take out that Luna girl," Laxus grinned. I was going to say something about him 'letting me' do something but then got a better idea.

Despite being super close to him, I scooted over even more and lowered my voice so Arashi couldn't hear us. "Why take her out when you can take me out? On a date?"

I was hoping that maybe I'd fluster him again like I had the day before, but instead, he got an evil glint in his eyes and smirked. Laxus leaned down to whisper, so softly I could barely hear him. "Survive this mission and I just might."

I didn't talk that much for the rest of the trip, ignoring Arashi's questions about what had just happened and what Laxus had done to "break" me. I only half-listened as Laxus talked strategy with my brother.

I was too busy trying not to blush to contribute to that conversation. Before I knew it, we had arrived at the edge of Peace Village. I hoped the lack of destruction was a sign that we'd gotten there before Hikari and his daughter. I also had to hope that being there first gave us an advantage.

While I didn't want to admit it to Laxus or Arashi was that I was scared, mostly of screwing up. I wanted to beat these guys, ensure that no one ever had to know the pain of those lunatics attacking their entire town ever again, of being left alone. I had to prove I could do this, though I wasn't sure if I was trying to prove it to my friends, my brother, and Laxus or whether I just wanted to prove it to myself, I wasn't sure. The only thing I was sure of was that if I went down, it wouldn't be without a fight.

Besides, I promised Lynn to try and stay safe. And if I didn't want to be kicked or grounded (she could be such a mom sometimes), then we would have to succeed. "Alright, guys, failure is not an option! So stay alive and stay out of my way."

"So inspirational, Sunshine."

"Shut up, Blondie."

* * *

 **AN: Not much to say this time. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Until next time...**

 **\- Kitkat Out!**


	23. Stalking, Diaries, and Monologues

**Laxus**

Waiting for Hikari and Luna was weird, to say the least. Arashi was hiding up in a tree, leaving me to just hide behind some bushes until the father-daughter duo showed up. It reminded me of what Freed used to do when we first met, hiding behind bushes, trees, walls, pretty much everything whenever he followed me around Magnolia.

"It feels like we're stalking someone or something," Page whispered. Not for the first time I wondered how the hell she knew what I'd been thinking. "It's weird."

"No kidding. I'm almost convinced we should just try to track them down. It's been half an hour," I replied. Page nodded in agreement but then glanced up at her brother. "Doubt he'd be too happy about the change in plans."

"Probably not," Page nodded in agreement. "So how far from this place did the exceeds say they were?"

"Wouldn't know. Happy kept interrupting the conversation, begging for fish or something. It's like Flamebrain doesn't feed him," I muttered, remembering how annoying that conversation had been with the cat-like creatures. Carla was alright, and so was Pantherlily. But Happy just rubbed me the wrong way. I didn't have much of an opinion on Rose, except for the fact that she was kind of lazy and had an attitude.

"Well, that's...helpful. I'd say we could always try to send Arashi to go look for them but Lynn made me promise not to put him in danger," Page commented. I glanced over to see her looking deep in thought. "I wonder if she's read it yet."

"Read what?" I asked. She looked at me, startled, and it was clear she hadn't meant to say that last part out loud. Even so, Page still decided to tell me anyway.

"My diary. After Howling Sun formed, I wrote down the stuff that wasn't in the Dark Guilds book in a small journal. If something happened to me, something that involved the Lunar Knights, I wanted them to know what was going on. I wrote about what happened to our parents, to Raijin...to Arashi, and all the stuff that happened afterward," Page smiled softly, a sad look in her eyes. "I know Arashi didn't explain everything very well, and neither did I."

I looked up, relieved to see that Arashi wasn't paying either of us any attention, just looking towards the horizon. I used my arm to pull Page closer to me, ignoring her squeak of embarrassment and shock.

"Hey, listen to me, Page," I couldn't recall ever calling her by her actual name, but at that moment, it was the only way I could think of to get her to realize I was being serious. "No one could blame either of you for not feeling like talking. Hell, you'd just been rescued and Arashi hadn't been outside in who knows how long. I doubt Lynn or the rest of your friends mind you not saying anything. Trust me, everyone in Fairy Tail has a past and I'm sure your friends do too."

"Who knew there was a heart beating in you after all?" Page teased weakly. She wrapped her arms around me in an embrace before she seemed to realize what she was doing and pulled back. "Sorry, you're just...well, I need to hear that. Thank you."

"No problem, Sunshine," I felt my mouth go dry. I wasn't sure what was happening, what that strange feeling in the pit of my stomach was, but I found I didn't really care. I mentally facepalmed; I sounded like Evergreen when she was going on about those romance novels of hers.

Before I could scold myself for feeling soft, I heard the sound of a twig snapping. I turned my head, narrowed my eyes, and crouched down even further to stop whoever it was from seeing me.

Page seemed to hear it as well, clenching her fists till they turned white. We waited for another sound, relieved when we finally heard someone speaking. It was hushed but loud enough for us to hear.

"At last, we've reached Peace Village! Here is where we'll rebuild, restock our supplies, and prepare for war!" We heard a man's voice, and judging from the glare coming from Page (which the enemy couldn't really see so there was really no point but whatever), the guy was Hikari. "Don't you see, Luna? We haven't lost."

"But Father, we're all that's left. Everyone else was caught, and no one will want to join when they hear we've made enemies with Fairy Tail," A young woman came into my sight, looking exactly like Page had described her. Luna, who spoke in that posh, stuck-up tone that let you know that she thought she was better than, well, everyone.

"Dearest daughter, I understand your concerns. But we have a mission, to make the Lunar Knights the strongest Guild in Fiore, and overtake the kingdom. People will be struck with terror just by hearing our name.

"When I think of what those Hamatos did all those years ago, forcing us into hiding, I had to wait for my revenge. Sure, that Arashi boy may have spent the last fourteen years in mourning, but the girl was the real target.

"A wise man once said that revenge is a dish best served cold. And what a cold dish it shall be. After all, they think they've won. All we have to do is lay low and be patient. Because I swear to you, Luna, that I shall make that dreadful dragonslayer rue the day she messed with us. I'll destroy her and her precious Guild, leaving nothing but chaos and bloodshed. And when she sees that it's all her fault, it'll be easy to turn everyone against her!"

I exchanged looks with Page, who bit her lip as if she was holding in laughter. Which she probably was. She stayed silent but mouthed the words ' _is he monologuing?'_

I nodded, smiling despite myself. I knew we needed the element of surprise...but seeing a "villain" monologuing to no one but himself and his daughter was funnier than it should've been.

"Yes, and when I get my hands on her, everything will fall back into place, and the balance shall be restored!" Hikari exclaimed.

Luna laughed maniacally, something that disturbed me more than I would ever admit. "You're right; we'll win and those Howling Sun brats will wish they'd never messed with us. Soon, Magnolia will be ours, and eventually, the world!"

"Not her too!" I whispered softly, quiet enough so only Page could hear me. She giggled and clapped a hand over her mouth in horror when she realized what she'd done. I couldn't bring myself to be angry, though. It was partially my fault, after all.

Both Hikari and Luna turned around to the bush and we both sighed. Page shrugged at me and went to stand up. "Guess our cover has been blown."

I stood up to, smirking as the Mages mouths dropped. "That just means we don't have to listen to their fantasies anymore."

"It would've been cruel if we let them keep dreaming. Someone has to give them a reality check, and who better than us?" Page asked as a grin that bordered on evil spreading across her face.

"Too true," I replied. "Now what was that about destroying us?"

* * *

 **AN: I was going to do a third-person POV where Lynn and the others read the diary but since you guys already know what happened the night the Lunar Knights attacked Page's town, I thought it wasn't necessary. Plus it'd be weird to write in the third person when the only POVs in this story have been Page and Laxus, so I'll leave their reactions to your imagination.**

 **\- Kitkat Out!**


	24. Dinosaurs, Combos, and Knightless

**Page**

Hikari and Luna blinked themselves out of their stupor and charged towards us, or rather Hikari did, and he was a lot faster than I would've thought possible for an old guy. "I call dibs on the dinosaur."

"Who are you calling a dinosaur?!" Hikari exclaimed. I saw Laxus roll his eyes as he ran after Luna, who took off in the opposite direction. "Luna, come back here!"

"I don't wanna die!" Luna wailed as Laxus struck the ground beneath her, forcing her to jump out of the way and face him. "Humph! Fine! I can take you out."

"You wish!" Laxus muttered as he thrust his hands forward, his lightning strike barely missing her.

"Rain of Light!" I turned my attention back to Hikari just in time to be struck by a bunch of light energy beams. I fell to the ground and groaned. It was painful, sure, but I was mostly just annoyed. "Not so tough now, are you?"

"We'll see about that. Thunder Dragon Howl!" I rolled my eyes and jumped back onto my feet. Large, dark blue-grey clouds surrounded Hikari, the howling wind amplifying the thunderous roars that expelled from said clouds. Hikari covered his ears in a sad attempt to not hear the deafening shrieks. I figured that'd keep him busy for a little while so I glanced over to see how Laxus was doing.

Luna wasn't doing anything, really. She just kept dodging hits, whining whenever Laxus managed to get a hit in. As much as I didn't want to, I had to admit that she was pretty resilient.

"She has Lunar Magic! It doesn't work in the daytime!" I heard Arashi whisper-yell from the tree. Of course, Luna, from the Lunar Knights, chose to practice Lunar Magic. If she was stupid enough to do that, she was probably too dumb to even put up a good fight.

"Come on, we both know how this is going to end. Just give up and I might not beat you as badly," Laxus ran forward and knocked Luna down to the ground.

"Never!" Luna exclaimed before she smiled slyly. She sat up and pulled Laxus down, who did nothing, a look of pure confusion on his face. Leave it to him to be oblivious when it came to women. "Join me and my father, Blondie, and you can have whatever you want. Or whoever…"

"Get your own Blondie! This one's mine!" I shouted. Laxus sighed in frustration and jumped away from Luna, landing a few feet away from me.

"Now is not the time, Shortie!" Laxus stated as he aimed his hands at Luna, who somehow managed to dodge yet another lightning strike. She looked at both of us, an unsure look in her eyes.

"Are you two dating?"

Laxus said "no" as I replied with an "I wish" at the exact same time. He glanced over at me, and I just ducked my head so he couldn't see my face turn bright red.

"You wish? Look, we can have this _very_ needed conversation later," Laxus smiled slightly before he went back to glaring at Luna. "Alright, enough playing around. Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction!"

"She's got Lunar Magic so-" I was cut off as Hikari shouted in frustration, very loudly, I might add, and clapped his hands together. A beam of light shot out and made my clouds disappear. "Just let me win, will you? Your daughter's losing, and so will you."

"Lightning body!" Laxus shouted right before he turned into a lightning bolt himself and electrocuted Luna. She collapsed into a heap. "Takes care of that."

"You're going to pay for that!" Hikari screamed as he aimed his hands at Laxus. "Giant Wra-"

"Thunder Dragon Claws!" I cried. A bunch of thunder clouds formed into the shape of a dragon's foot and slashed at Hikari multiple times, putting him off balance long enough to stop him from finishing his spell. The clouds surrounded him, temporarily trapping him like a dragon holds it's prey. "That one was for Lynn."

"I know you want revenge against him, but I want to get some hits in too," Laxus stood by my side, ready to attack the second Hikari was free.

"I do not want revenge!" I exclaimed, mostly because I could just _see_ Lynn's disapproving frown and hear her infamous lecture about how revenge will never satisfy my needs or whatever. And I did not want her to somehow find out that revenge is exactly what I wanted. In my defense, Hikari really did have it coming. "But go right ahead."

"Don't mind if I do. Roaring Thunder!" Laxus ran forward and punched Hikari, his fist surrounded by lightning. My clouds dispersed, leaving Hikari with nothing to protect himself. "I thought this would be a more difficult fight."

"Hey! Thunder's my thing!" I whined. Laxus opened his mouth to say something when we heard Hikari shout something. Something that sounded familiar.

"Regulus Impact!" Hikari shouted. My eyes widened as I remembered where I had heard that before. It was a spell Lucy's spirit, Leo, had used during her and Lynn's duel. I saw him coming straight for Laxus, and without thinking, I ran in front of the blond Mage.

"Page!" I heard Arashi shout my name, or maybe it had been Laxus. I couldn't really tell. My vision got blurry as I fell to the ground. I glanced up and saw the fuzzy outline of Laxus as he towered over me.

"You're gonna pay for that!" That time, it was definitely Laxus. I heard them fighting, shouting out spell after spell, causing a whole lot of damage. I was grateful Arashi had the brilliant idea of having one of the local Mages in Peace Village put a barrier around the town prior to Hikari and Luna showing up because otherwise, there would be more destruction than there already was.

After what felt like hours, but was probably only ten or fifteen minutes, I managed to sit up. I groaned in frustration as I realized this fight was going to continue forever if I didn't intervene. I tried to remember another spell to use, one that wouldn't kill Hikari (I hated him but I didn't want to stoop to his level) when I remembered the mission Laxus and I had gone on right before the whole "kidnapping" thing.

" _Thunder dragon roar!"_

" _Light dragon roar!"_

 _Laxus and I both spoke at the same time, which made our magic entwine and link the attacks together. His lightning, amplified by my thunder magic, made it's way over the S-Class mage, effectively knocking him down._

We hadn't been trying, and it was pretty much pure luck that our spells had combined the way they had. But then again, Laxus was lightning and I was thunder, which went together perfectly.

And I'd read something about combined magic attacks, which were even more powerful when both of the Mages involved were in sync. Laxus and I hadn't been trying, but we were still able to combine our attacks. If we actually tried it…

"Laxus, I have an idea," I tried to say it as quietly as possible so Hikari couldn't hear us, though judging by the concentrated expression on the older man's face (which kind of made him look like he was constipated, in my opinion), he was too busy fighting Laxus to pay any attention to me. "That combo attack we did on the mission, if we work together, we might be able to do it again. As long as it can catch his attention, you should be able to wipe him out."

"You want us to both use our Dragon's roar again?"

"No, listen, this is what we're going to do," I mumbled under my breath, lying perfectly still to keep from drawing attention to myself. After I told him the plan, I waited until Laxus was able to come back to where I was before I stood up.

"Why won't you just stay down and stay out of my way?!" Hikari exclaimed in frustration. I rolled my eyes; for a supposed adult, he sure was acting like a child. I half-expected him to stamp his foot and throw a temper tantrum.

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing," I replied. Laxus grabbed my left hand, thrusting his right hand out towards Hikari. I waited for Laxus to give me the go-ahead before I shouted the new spell, hoping it would actually work, otherwise, Arashi would never let me live the embarrassment down. "Thunder Strike!"

"What kind of a name is that?!"

In hindsight, the name wasn't very creative, but I was under pressure. At least it wasn't as bad as Thunder Dragon Fluffball. In my defense, I was eight when I came up with that spell, so I couldn't really be blamed for coming up with such a childish name. At least Thunder Strike made more sense. It was like a lightning strike, but with thunder...okay, maybe that was self-explanatory.

I watched as thunder clouds covered the sky, and it suddenly began to rain. A bunch of lightning strikes struck a bunch of random spots on the ground, but I guessed it wasn't that random since it cornered Hikari into one spot. The rain became sentient, in a way, and began to fly around Hikari, spinning rapidly.

"What- what is this nonsense?" Hikari kept trying to swat the rain as if the droplets were flies, jumping around to try and avoid the lightning strikes. "This is childish."

"Like he's one to talk," Laxus grumbled under his breath. I couldn't help but laugh at that, despite feeling completely exhausted. That spell took a lot out of me, plus my head was still reeling from Hikari's attack earlier. "Alright, you might want to stand back."

"Whatever you say, Blondie," I went and hid behind him, but I peeked under his arm to see the rest of the battle.

"Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist!"

The look of terror on Hikari's face was absolutely priceless.

* * *

 **AN: The end of an era. The era of the Lunar Knights, to be exact. Which means from now on, for the last two chapters, this story will be completely knightless. You thought I'd include the knightless bit in the chapter instead of the AN, didn't you? (Read the titles and you'll see how I incorporate them into each chapter). Hope you enjoyed! Next two chapters should be done fairly soon. Until then...**

 **\- Kitkat Out!**


	25. Drowsiness, Worries, and Sparks Flying

**Laxus**

"Is she alright?" Arashi asked as I put the magic-binding handcuffs on Hikari and Luna, both passed out on the ground. I had laid her by the tree Arashi had used to scout so she could rest.

"She said she was just tired," I responded. "Can you go find the guy in charge of law enforcement? They can send these two with the rest of the Lunar Knights for their trial."

Arashi nodded his head before he ran into town. I rubbed the bridge of my nose. The fight was a lot longer than I had intended for it to last, but at least it was over. I walked over to where Page was laying and crouched down to her level.

"What am I going to do with you, Sunshine?" I asked softly. She looked so worn-out yet calm at the same time. It was strange to see Page stay so still, to not be bouncing with energy, a teasing smile on her face. "You wore yourself out and now I have to carry you home. I'm half-convinced you planned this."

Page's nose scrunched up and she groaned, though whether that was from pain or not, I wasn't sure. She yawned loudly and blinked multiple times before she sat up. Or tried to. Page winced and laid back down, eyes meeting mine.

"Hey, Blondie. Did we win?" Page asked drowsily. I rolled my eyes but still nodded my head in agreement. "I did it."

"You did it? All by yourself?" I asked teasingly.

"Yeah," Page yawned. "I did it. You helped."

"I think I did a little more than just help, Shortie," I replied. She shook her head slowly. "You really think I'm gonna let you take all the credit?"

"Uh-huh," Page groaned as she tried to turn onto her side. "Ouch."

I glanced over her, trying to see any visible injuries. She had some bruises, a few burn marks from Hikari's Light Magic, and a cut on her right arm. "What hurts?"

Page smirked as she once again tried to sit up, using my arm to help steady her. "Aw, are you worried about me? That's so cute."

I moved my hand to the small of her back to help hold her up, only to move when she winced again. "I've seen what happens to people on the receiving end of Loke's regulus spells. I'd be an idiot if I wasn't worried."

"Well, thanks to you, I'm going to be fine. If you hadn't been here, my number of injuries would probably be a lot higher," Page stated firmly. "So thank you, Sparky."

"Sparky?"

"Yep! It's your new nickname!" Page exclaimed happily as she leaned against my arm. "I'm too tired to be more creative."

' _No kidding,'_ I thought as I heard people running towards us. I turned to see a bunch of guards following Arashi, who pointed as Hikari and Luna while explaining the situation. They nodded before two of them threw Hikari and Luna over their shoulders.

Arashi walked over to us and looked down at Page, who waved weakly when she noticed him. "You okay, sis?"

Page nodded before she yawned again. "Yeah. But I don't think I can walk home."

"Isn't that convenient?" I asked, ignoring her soft giggles. I glanced up at Arashi, who raised his hands up and walked away, headed in the direction of Magnolia, purposely leaving me to take care of Page. "Alright, I'll carry you."

She looked too out of it to actually hold on if I just carried her on my back. And from the looks of it, her back was clearly hurting. That only left me one option, which might jostle her a bit but it was the easiest way I could think of.

I put one arm underneath her knees and the other just below the base of her neck, trying to touch as little of her back as possible before I stood up, carrying her bridal style.

"Here comes the bride, all dressed in bruises," Arashi said in a sing-song voice when he glanced back at me and Page. I sighed in frustration but refused to acknowledge his teasing tone.

"Laxus."

I looked down at Page, who had a soft smile on her face and that all too familiar mischievous glint in her eyes. "Yes- mph!"

I was cut off by Page when she leaned up and pressed her lips against mine. I froze for a second, inwardly grateful Arashi had turned back around and seemingly ignored us as I kissed back.

Page smirked as she pulled back before her eyes widened as I accidentally let out a small bolt of lightning that hit the ground beneath her. "I know people say sparks are supposed to fly but I don't think that's what they meant."

"I will drop you," I deadpanned. Page pouted, putting her arms around my neck as if to ensure her safety. "I'm kidding."

"I'm not taking any chances," Page mumbled sleepily. "Since I survived, you have to take me out."

Before I could reply, Page's body slumped down and she fell asleep. I shook my head in amusement. Only she could fall asleep on command, probably just so she could have the last word.

"You win, Sunshine."

* * *

 **AN: The next, and the last, chapter is the epilogue basically. It's been fun writing this, and (idk if or when), I'm hoping to do some animations based on this. Only a few scenes here and there, but I'm not great at drawing...or editing...so we'll see how that goes.**

 **\- Kitkat Out!**


	26. Narrators, Arguing, and Endings(?)

**Page**

I figured since Laxus got to start our story, I should be the one to end it. Makes sense, right?

 **Laxus:** Hold it, Shortie. _I_ should get to end it. I have to finish what I started.

 **Page:** But it's called Howling Sun - _Page's_ Tale. Not Laxus' Tale, _Page's_ Tale. Look, let me just do a quick epilogue then you can come back. Deal?

 **Laxus:** *sighs* just don't screw it up.

 **Page:** You wound me, Blondie, with your lack of faith in me.

 **Laxus:** Just get it over with.

 **Page:** *sticks out tongue* fine!

King Toma himself oversaw the trial of the Lunar Knights. As we soon discovered, Hikari was the only member of the Lunar Knights who had been a part of all those attacks from the Dark Guild fourteen years prior to their reappearance. All the other original members had either died or gone deep into hiding.

In hopes of less severe punishment, Hikari ratted out his old guildmates, who were not very happy about that. Unfortunately for him, Hikari had to face the same life sentence his former teammates did. The newer members got a lesser punishment, only twenty-five years in the dungeons. But no parole or time off for good behavior.

After the word got out about Howling Sun aiding Fairy Tail in taking down the Dark Guild that had caused so much chaos and bloodshed, word spread about our reputation, and we got a lot more mission requests.

Which was great for business. With all the money we made, we were able to expand our Guildhall and even got some new members. Lynn had been ecstatic at the thought of new recruits. There weren't that many, but I had always liked the idea of a small Guild anyway. Fewer people meant fewer names to remember.

And, of course, we became permanent allies with Fairy Tail. Anyone with brains realized pretty soon that if you messed with one Guild, the other would come in fists flying to help out.

Being friends meant that more often than not, we'd spend most of our days hanging out with the members of Fairy Tail. Lucy and Levy would come by to read books and talk to Lynn, who was thrilled to have met her cousin.

Elisa would sometimes bring Gray and Juvia over, or she'd go over to the Fairy Tail guild to see them. Charlie preferred to talk to Cana, Mirajane, Lisanna, and sometimes Erza to go over different strategies, or just to talk about who knows what. I never asked.

And me? Well, I spent the first month or so after the whole Lunar Knights business getting reacquainted with Arashi. We had both changed so much but still got along. Kind of. We were still siblings, after all. It took a while, but eventually, things became "normal" so to speak and it was like we'd never been separated in the first place. For the most part.

I also got to know the other dragonslayers pretty well. Sometimes even Sting and Rogue, who Natsu introduced me to, would come and we'd all hang out. Gajeel was alright, except when he sang. And Wendy was so adorable. Sometimes the exceeds would hang with us as well, and I'd make Rose sit with me since I was the only one who didn't actually have an exceed.

Well, Laxus didn't either but he didn't want one. He'd sometimes join the group, although he preferred to stay away from Happy and Natsu lest they try to start a fight.

What happened to the two of us, you might ask? I finally got that date I wanted. We'd gone to this cafe I wanted to try, but the service was terrible, it started to rain when we left, and we ended up having to duck into some bookstore to wait out the storm.

Yet it was somehow the best date I'd ever been on (and the only one at the time). We ended up getting to talk for hours. Okay, I did a lot of the talking but I still got to know Laxus a lot better. We didn't go on a lot of dates out in public. Instead, we normally just tried to spend time together alone. It was kind of hard with four roommates (Arashi moved into the Howling Sun Guildhall and began to learn healing magic) to get any privacy but we managed.

The easiest way we got to be alone was when we went on missions. Sometimes it was just the two of us, while other times the Thunder Legion would accompany us. I came to love all of them, even if Freed was still a stick-in-the-mud and Bickslow used way too many inappropriate jokes.

Evergreen was the only reason I managed to put up with them. It was nice to have a girl in the group, something she agreed with entirely. She was like a big sister, as cliché as that might've sounded. I would listen for hours as she complained about Elfman, and she'd do the same when it came to me and Laxus.

 **Laxus:** And what exactly do you have to complain about, Shortie?

 **Page:** Don't get me started; we'll be here all day.

 **Laxus:** Yeah, well what you aren't telling them is how many times you make me apologize for absolutely nothing.

 **Page:** Did not! Anyway, as you can see, we still argue from time to time but it's worth it. Isn't that right, Sparky?

 **Laxus:** When you're right, which is very rare, you're right.

 **Page:** Shut up. Now, it took a lot of whining, pleading, and bargaining to-

 **Laxus:** \- to convince me to go out with you, we know, we know.

 **Page:** Come on, Blondie! Let me finish the epilogue!

 **Laxus:** Fine!

 **Page:** Thank you! It took a lot of whining, pleading, and bargaining to get Arashi to let me go out with Laxus. Jk, he didn't care. Laxus rescued me, so my brother felt like he 'owed' him or something.

 **Laxus:** I thought you said he liked me.

 **Page:** Liked you, owed you, tomato-potato.

 **Laxus:** That's not how the saying goes.

 **Page:** It is now. How will our story end, you might be wondering? I'm not sure. But if we could take on a Dark Guild with ease, I'm certain we can do anything.

 **Laxus:** Only with you, Sunshine.

 **Page:** See, reader? He does like me!

 **Laxus:** Never denied that.

 **Page:** Because of that, I'll step back and let you end the story. How does that sound?

 **Laxus:** Why can't we both do it and get it done with?

 **Page:** Sounds good to me. 1.

 **Laxus:** 2.

 **Page:** 3!

 **Laxus & Page, simultaneously:** The End! Or is it?

* * *

 **AN: This may be the end of Page's story (and Laxus', I suppose) but it doesn't mean it's the end of the Howling Sun arc. After all, we've only really covered the tip of the iceberg. There are three other members (four if you include Rose). Lynn, Charlie, and Elisa. So don't think of this as the end. It's more like the beginning of a bunch of new adventures to be told. Idk when I'll post their stories, but I do plan on continuing this eventually. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it Until we meet again...**

 **\- Kitkat Out!**


End file.
